A Pirate's Tale
by Queen Dork meets King Dork
Summary: Jack rescues Elizabeth from the gallows and an adventure ensues. Through the swashbuckling tale a new love blossoms between the two pirates. But what of the villians on their tails, EITC and Davy Jones? And how is Will feeling through all of this?
1. Chapter 1

This is my second time writing fan fiction, but my first time writing it for Pirates. I'm no prodigy so if my writing style seems a bit dull or the story just isn't right, I apologize, but you have to start somewhere. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy my interpretation on what has happened with our valiant characters…

Disclaimer: POTC does not belong to me…

(This takes place during Dead man's Chest, Will has just taken off to find Jack, and his wonderful compass, while Elizabeth is sitting in the prison cells hoping for Will's, and Jack's, safe return… camera focuses on the starry night sky and full moon before slowly panning downwards to rest on the Pearl…)

Chapter One: Unfortunate News

Mr. Gibbs sways aboard the decks of the Pearl, the ship rocks as frothy waves knock against its wooden sides. The moon is high in the night sky and the crew is enjoying the perfect night with bottles of rum, songs, stories, jigs, and more bottles of rum. But as Mr. Gibbs gazes upon the merriment he notices someone missing. He sighs heavily before retreating to the dark tunnels of the Pearl, maneuvering his way through the darkness heading for door at the end of the narrow hall. The Captain's quarters. With a couple of light raps he's granted permission to enter.

"Gibbs! And what do I owe such a pleasure?" Jack was leaning back in his chair, feet propped up on his desk, a half empty bottle of rum held tightly in his hand.

"Cap'n, I was just wondering why you'd lock yerself away on such a fine night. The weather's n'ver been fairer!" Mr. Gibbs had been trying constantly for the past few days to lift his Captain's spirits, but nothing worked. Even the rum seemed to hardly do a difference. He wasn't quite sure what had Jack in a fix, he had a thought, but it made him chuckle, it was too absurd, the was no way Jack would get all worked up over a … woman. But then again Gibbs had never seen the Captain look at a woman with such compassion and admiration before. _Jack what have ye gotten yerself into_.

Maybe Gibbs's thoughts weren't crazy, after all it wasn't completely unheard of for pirates to fall in love. But Jack had always seemed different; he had seemed perfectly content on sailing the seas alone and plundering to his hearts contain without a woman by his side. Of course that had all been before he'd met… Elizabeth. The lass from Port Royal had somehow won his heart. There was no doubting Jack had soft spot for her. But was it love? Ever since the Pearl had sailed away from the port leaving Elizabeth and Will to their future Jack had become increasingly depressed as the days wore on. Even Tortuga ceased to cheer him up.

Whether it was the fine maiden from the high class that troubled Jack or not, Jack was still not himself. This made the crew on their toes, what crew wants an already strange Captain acting up? Mr. Gibbs had automatically been assigned the one to check on Jack, the crew was worried, but they were all too cowardice to confront Jack about his melancholy state. So here was Mr. Gibbs, gearing up to try his darned ness to pull the old Jack out of the deflated, sad pirate that sat in front of him.

"Jack, the crew and I, well, we've been watchin' ye and we've become a tad worried." Mr. Gibbs threw a discreet glance towards Jack, wanting to see how his announcement would be taken.

"Worried, eh?" Jack's eyebrows came together in a confused fashion, he wasn't sure if a worried crew was what he wanted.

"Ye see Jack, after sailin' away from Port Royal I, I mean, _we_, couldn't help but to notice a… certain reluctance from ye." Jack's feet clumped to the ground as they feel from the desk. What was his first mate getting at?

" And what, exactly, was this "certain reluctance?" Jack's voice had become a shade harsher, he could tell his friend was trying to break something to him softly, but as to the "something" that was to be broken softly, Jack found he didn't like it. Mr. Gibbs floundered, he didn't really want to point out the pained look in Jack's eyes as he watched Elizabeth's figure grow smaller as they had sailed away.

"Gibbs, it seems ye don't 'ave much to back up this "worriment" from the crew, so what say you to hoisting the sails and making way to Tortuga?" Gibbs nodded obediently; he was relieved to be rid of his uncomfortable position, but Tortuga? He knew Jack well enough to know Tortuga wasn't where he truly wanted to be. Tortuga had become a place to go when Jack had nothing else to do with himself and his depression had gotten the best of him.

"On deck! Step to ye landlubbers! Make ready for Tortuga!" Gibbs ran from the room already shouting orders. Jack stood by the window, watching the sea ripple as the Pearl broke through its relatively smooth surface. He sighed heavily and allowed his eyes to close as he remembered a far better night, the moon was full just as it was tonight, but the other night he was dancing around a bright flame, singing along with a beautiful woman.

"Fifteen men on a dead man's chest. Yo, ho, ho and a bottle o' rum." M. Gibbs sang softly to himself as he watched the lights of Tortuga glistening in the distances.

"Alright, ye scallywags, make for land!" Mr. Gibbs smiled; Tortuga was his kind of place, if only it's gaily, drunken atmosphere and pretty women made Jack smirk like in the old days. Now it's as if Jack dreads coming, almost as though he's distracting the crew from his fragile state by sending them to a tavern. Gibbs didn't complain, but he didn't want Jack suffering, especially because of a woman.

The Pearl sailed beautifully into port, the crew was buzzing with excitement and the minute Jack released them they ran and jumped over one another to reach it's shore. Tortuga was alive with laughing pirates and giggling wenches. Rum bottles were strewn across the roads and paths. Every building was open, with people pouring out of them. Gunshots from drunken fights rang out accompanied by breaking glass. Jack and Gibbs made their way through the throngs of people to their favorite tavern.

"Cap'n, it looks like Giselle has been watin' for yer return." Gibbs smiled at the blonde beauty, motioning for her to join them at the counter. Giselle sauntered up to the counter and leaned in next to Jack.

"Mr. Sparrow, I 'aven't seen you in ages! Did Mr. Turner give you my message?" Giselle opened her brown eyes wide innocently, trying to entice the rugged pirate. But Jack was far more interested in the familiar name.

"Mr. Turner, the whelp? What was he doing here? Doesn't he have a bonny lass to be taken care of?" Jack's voice was poorly disguised; Gibbs could hear the burning curiosity behind his questions.

"Oh, so ye didn't meet up with 'im? He was lookin' for ye, he said that some Elizabeth was locked away, facing the gallows, he said that findin' ye compass there would release her?" Giselle was elated to have Jack's attention and started twirling her hair seductively in front of him. But Jack was too lost in his thoughts to take any notice. The whelp was looking for him? He wanted his compass? And Elizabeth was locked away? She faced the-

"Gibbs, gather the crew. We'll be headed to Port Royal." Jack quickly left the tavern, as Gibbs began pulling the crew away from their jugs of rum and flirty woman. Elizabeth was in trouble? And Will was away? Jack's mind was plagued with question after question. There was no way he was going to allow Elizabeth to die, not now, not if he could stop it. He dashed to his ship without delay, completely oblivious to the familiar pirates and wenches waving their greetings as he rushed by.

"Cap'n we've set sail, any more orders?" Gibbs looked at him, concern glinting in his eyes.

"No, just, make haste." Jack told him, his voice low and steady as he contemplated the adventure ahead. Jack held another bottle of rum, but this one was full, Jack traced the lip of the bottle with his thumb, but made no move to drink it.

"Jack, I know it's not my place, but yer wanted in Port Royal, Beckett won't hesitate to hung ye the moment we sail in." Jack slowly turned his gaze from the top of the desk to Gibbs probing eyes.

" I have to do something." Gibbs flinched from the raw desperation in Jack's words. But as he glanced at his Captain one last time he was surprised to see a small glint of hope shinning from his Captain's dark eyes. _Maybe Elizabeth is exactly what Jack needs. _Gibbs was shocked to even think this, after all, wasn't Elizabeth with William?

Jack stared at his rum and then set it back on his desk. He swaggered over to the window. Just watching Tortuga shrink away in the distance and know he was that much closer to Elizabeth made his heart fly. For once in a long time he allowed his cocky smirk to appear and he began to softly hum. And then he allowed a full smile to capture his lips as he sang.

"We pillage and plunder, and rifle and loot…drink up me hearties yo ho."

Okay so the ending there wasn't completely original, but it was pretty grand if I say so myself. This is just the beginning I know, but your thoughts and feelings are still wanted! Also nice, little tips would be nice, as long as you don't completely trash me. By the way my other story was started on impulse so every chapter was a mystery, but this one actually has a plot, I'm just saying this so if you didn't fancy my other, maybe this one will be to your liking.


	2. Chapter 2

So… whatcha think? Did you like the first chapter? I hope so, if not keep reading things are just getting starting. I know Jack isn't exactly in character but I'm all for the Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann couple. Don't get me wrong Will and Elizabeth are great together and the movie would have seem a bit odd if they hadn't ended up together. But since we're exercising the "fiction" part of "fan fiction" I can alter the tale to my liking. And hopefully your liking… grab the licorice ropes and enjoy…

Disclaimer: Do not own POTC… but that's painfully obvious.

Chapter Two: Locked Away

"Come 'ere poppet, we don't bite!" Elizabeth's face twisted in disgust as she looked upon the dirty criminals enticing her to the bars of the cell. Did they not have any shame? Elizabeth kept her eyes on the folds and ruffles of her wedding dress. She wanted to be married so bad, but it would have to wait until this latest problem was gone.

Sighing she glanced up through the steel bars and looked upon the outside world she was already missing. The moon hung high in the dark, velvety sky, the stars clustered across its smooth surface. She could just barley make out the soft lapping of the ocean tapping against the ships and washing the shores. Her eyes closed and she breathed in a deep breath of cool, salty air. The sharp salty scent left a bitter taste in the back of her throat but it snapped her out of her revere, that smell, that taste, it reminded her of… Jack. Elizabeth cursed herself for thinking of another man with such comfort and wish when Will was out risking his life for her. She hoped he was on his way home with the compass and Jack. She really wouldn't mind seeing Jack; he always managed to cheer her up. But was it wrong to think about or hope to see another man other than Will? It shouldn't be, but the way she felt when she saw Jack or even just allowed his face to flicker across her mind, it always left her feeling guilty, only she wasn't sure why. When he's near, her heart starts beating faster and she feels lightheaded, as if Jack's very presence steals the air from her lungs. She didn't want to trouble herself so, as soon as Will returned she would marry him and all of this, pirates, adventures, … Jack, would all disappear.

When she heard a metallic rattling and saw the door to the room swing open she wasn't she if she felt relieved or dreadfully afraid. Two British soldiers stepped forward producing a metal key and releasing Elizabeth from her prison. Or so she wished, instead they gripped both of Elizabeth's arms, capturing her hands in old, rusty handcuffs. They dragged her out and into the moonlight. She took this opportunity to drink in the scenery and nature that she was homesick for. It surprised her when she found her eyes scanning the docks for a certain ship… but that was absurd, why would he be here? It would be foolish of Jack to be here when it was dangerous he could get caught! Still Elizabeth couldn't help the sudden drop of her heart when she realized he really wasn't there.

The British soldiers led her up a flight of stairs and pushed her into Lord Beckett's office. She inwardly groaned as she saw the man himself sitting leisurely at his desk, a full fire blazing and a condescending smirk marred his face. He ostentatiously began plucking the corner of a stack of papers, keeping his eyes on Elizabeth, taking her in. After a while of Beckett' eyes roving over her body Elizabeth became fidgety and lost her patience.

"Lord Beckett, is there a specific reason for calling me into your office?" She hissed, trying to stay calm, she knew that he only had to utter a word and her life would end. He acted as though he hadn't heard as he slowly sifted through his papers.

"You know, Miss Swann, I have so many documents, for the East Indian Trading Company, for other merchant ships, for the King, but there is one I do not possess." He stood up, clasping his hands behind his back, and strutted over to the wide windows just to the side of his mahogany desk. Elizabeth followed him with her eyes but stayed rooted in her place, she knew nothing good ever came from Beckett, and she didn't want him to bait her.

" A marriage document." His words fell from the air like stones each hitting Elizabeth hard and cold. Marriage? He wasn't asking… she couldn't… if he.

"This predicament you and your fiancée are in isn't easy to get out of. Therefore I'm willing to bargain with you. Will and Jack will both be set free, in return I ask for your hand in marriage." Beckett never played fair; she should have seen this coming. She knew she could never voluntarily marry the man standing in front of her. His outrageous actions and tricks prove that he isn't even a man, but a cruel monster. Time couldn't get her to marry him… but what about Will and Jack? This was her chance to repay them for saving her from Barbasso and for caring for her throughout the adventure they shared. Will could be free to become a pirate or successful blacksmith; all she had to do was live with Beckett. Even Jack wouldn't be on the run, in fear, he would be free to sail the seas. But could she do it? Could she marry this creature standing before her? No, she could feel it in her bones; she thought of that future and only came up with blind fear. She… she couldn't do it. She trusted Will. He was out right now doing everything he could to save her. He'd bring back the compass and all the trouble would melt away, things will be fine.

"No, I don't love you." Elizabeth stared at the smooth wooden floorboards as she heard her own voice; clear and decisive break the long silence.

"No? You may to want rethink that. You see, I've worked hard to get where I am today, to get what I want. Now that I'm here, there's only one thing I want… you. And whether you come willingly or not I will have you. Don't think you can hide behind Will or Jack because they won't be able to save you." Beckett's voice dropped, low and threatening, his eyes hardened.

"Guards, take her back to her cell." He smiled, one filled with pure poison and malice. Elizabeth held her head high and returned Beckett's icy glare before the door shut and she was once again traveling across the dirt path towards her prison. _Will please hurry. Jack… where are you…_

"Land ho!" A crewman scurried down from the crow's nest. Jack watched as the shores of Port Royal filled the horizon. His heart leapt in something he could only describe as excitement. She was here. He would finally be able to see her again it had been so long. Turning away from his window he headed for the deck, trying in vain to smother his enthusiasm. The cold night air whipped around his face, he watched the bright moon and smiled. Just last night he had felt alone and heart broken, he had looked up at this very moon and wondered if his life would ever get better. Now watching it wheel its way across its black sea he was amazed with the positive turn of events. How things change.

The Pearl slide gracefully into port and the crewmen anchored her. Jack stole away into the night, keeping to the shadows and headed to the familiar prison. He held is breath in absolute trepidation and hope, he didn't think he could bare it if he were too late.

When Jack arrived at the thick door blocking the cells he reached for his sword to jimmy the lock, but heard footfalls and the low conversation of two soldiers. Ducking behind the corner he watched the soldiers, in full uniform, brandishing very menacing muskets donning sharp bayonets. Jack kept his eyes on them and began backing up discreetly to avoid being seen. Unfortunately, he didn't notice the tin bucket behind him and knocked it over, causing a metallic ringing to fill the air.

"Wait! I heard something in the shadows!" The soldiers whipped around and squinted in the dark to find the source of the sound. Jack gulped and took off as the soldiers spotted him, they shouted, alerting other soldiers of the intruder. Jack tumbled through barrels and around buildings he heard shots sound loudly.

The clamor woke Elizabeth from her light, fitful sleep and she bolted into a sitting position, watching intently out her bared window. Soldiers scurried franticly pointing and yelling in different directions. It looked as though they were searching for something. She didn't like the hazy air, produced from the gunshots. Who or what was it that was creating this panic?

A loud rattling and crash came from just above Elizabeth striking fear, and curiosity, in her. But what rounded the corner shocked her. She saw Jack walking comfortably down the spiral staircase, brushing his tattered, stained clothes and straightening his tri-corn hat. The immense happiness and relief upon seeing this figure was surprisingly profound. Elizabeth was taken aback by her sudden, intense, joy.

"It seems ye be in need of help." Jack stated approaching her cell; his old smirk back in place. Jack too had been pleasantly shocked by the gratitude of seeing Elizabeth and knowing she was still alive.

"Aye, and I'm guessing you're the one causing this uproar." Elizabeth replied gesturing to the smoky confusion just outside the prison.

"Someone has to be here to save ye." Jack's smirk slipped into a genuine smile that automatically had Elizabeth smiling back. Jack had always been able to make her feel better, no matter what the circumstance.

"And exactly how do you expect to save me, Mr. Sparrow?" Elizabeth inquired, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"_Captain_ Sparrow, darlin', and you needn't worry, do you not remember who you're speaking to?" Jack grabbed a wooden bench, remembering his own break in that very prison not so long ago, and the words of, at the time, a very helpful whelp.

"It all has to do with leverage, Lizzie." Jack put the bench in place and with a bang the door fell to the ground and Elizabeth stepped out of her cell, free. Jack was grateful as he took her hand and guided her quietly out of the door that he had broken in through. Sneaking through the back roads they reached the docks, where most of the soldiers had migrated.

_The Pearl? Where's the Pearl. _Jack glanced nervously around as he searched for the Pearl, pulling Elizabeth close anytime a soldier walked by a bit to closely. Then he spotted it, just barely in sight hiding behind the huge cliffs, the Pearl.

"Lizzie, ye can swim?" Jack whispered into her hair, nearly fainting from the delicious scent that wafted from her golden locks. She nodded glancing up at him, and he realized she was anxious. Jack couldn't blame her for being on edge, they were trying to escape soldiers that would love to shoot or lynch a convict anytime, not to mention Beckett wouldn't mind his own form of punishment.

Shivering Jack tugged Elizabeth to him so closely she was completely engulfed in his arms in an embrace. She didn't pull back, she felt very content and safe in his warm arms, they tightened protectively whenever Jack heard or saw something he didn't like.

"Okay, here we go, get ready, luv." Jack slowly slipped from the dock into the ocean turning and holding his arms outstretched, waiting for Elizabeth. Right as Elizabeth was about to lower herself into the icy waters Jack stopped her and motioned for her to take her heavy dress off. Normally Elizabeth would have been embarrassed and angry by this demand, but she remembered a similar dress nearly dragging her to the bottom of the ocean. Jack had been there, that's when he first saved her life. Elizabeth smiled faintly as she recalled Jack's concerned expression as she came to from that incident.

Once she was rid of the dress and in the water Jack grabbed and held onto her hand as they paddled out towards the Pearl. Elizabeth shied into Jack's warmth as they swam, Jack keeping a protective eye on her. Finally making it to the Pearl, the crew gathered around helping Elizabeth and Jack to the deck.

"Cap'n I'm frightfully sorry for leaving ye all on ye own." Gibbs bowed his head in apology.

"No need for that Gibbs, we got what we came for." Jack only had eyes for Elizabeth as she shook the water from her hair and the crew welcomed her aboard. After a minute or two Jack realized that Elizabeth could potentially catch a cold with her wet clothes and felt a sudden urgency to get her into dry ones.

"Come Lizzie, I'm sure you'd be much more comfortable with dry clothes on." With his hand on the small of her back, Jack led Elizabeth to the Captain's quarters. Jack pulled out some of his old clothes and handing them to her.

"Thank you… for everything. You always come at the right time." Elizabeth's voice was soft and warm.

"What can I say, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack smirked, throwing his arms dramatically, earning a giggle from Elizabeth. He pivoted on his heel to leave her to change when she called to him.

"Jack, where will you sleep?" Her voice was smooth and concern. Jack shrugged, trying with every ounce of his being to pretend he couldn't hear her worry.

"Don't worry ye pretty little head about me, luv, I'll stay with the crew. No objections, it's only right to offer the bed to a lady." Jack shook Elizabeth's protests off and gave her a goodnight smile before exiting. The next day would be better than they previously thought, a whole day together, neither could keep the excited butterflies from their stomachs.

The second Chapter has come to a close. And now, after slaving away writing this and enjoying every minute of it, it would now be ye turn to tell me ye thoughts. So don't hold back and let me have it… seriously I want my e-mail box full to the brim when I get back from school. Anyway, happy reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Please excuse the armature writing; I know I'm not a pro. But I do hope that the characters and plot keep you interested. So now that the trouble has been set into motion in the story, even more problems form and… well, I guess ya just going to have to read…

Chapter Three: Trouble Arises

_"Ahhhahahaha!" Beckett screeched, his eyes were as dark as an angry storm, his maniacal laugh sent chills down Elizabeth's spine. She was cowering in the corner of Beckett's office that was bathed in a red glow. His eyes widened and he pulled a shiny, large pistol from behind him. Elizabeth felt complete horror wash over her and she began to scream relentlessly. __Beckett aimed the pistol into the shadows where Will appeared. Without a moment's hesitation Beckett put a silver bullet through Will, his agonizing scream lasted a fraction of a second. Elizabeth's terror grew as she watched Will's body collapse and fade away, disappearing completely. _

_"Please…" Elizabeth's voice was shrill and pitifully beseeching, she had absolute no confidence left. _

_"You know what you have to do." Beckett replied, his eyes shinning in raw evil and his smile chilling her to the bone. With a light clink of metal Beckett withdrew a sword and aimed it to his side. Elizabeth nearly had a heart attack as Jack appeared next to him, unarmed._

"_Jack!" Every ounce of her energy was used to warn Jack, unfortunately it wasn't enough. Beckett plunged the gleaming blade into Jack's heart a sick smirk plastered on his face. Elizabeth's throat burned and ached as her screams increased. Jack gasped and stared pleadingly into Elizabeth's eyes, but something had her rooted in place. She tried as hard as she could to crawl over to the now writhing Jack, but to no avail. She was forced to sit and watch Beckett twist and re-plunge the sword into Jack's heart. With one last stab Jack's eyes fogged over and Elizabeth's stomach dropped, sickness clouded her mind. Jack's body slumped over and fell into the pool of his own crimson blood. She couldn't stand this anymore she had to get out. She couldn't bear to see Jack's lifeless body she had to run away. She just couldn't watch Jack die-_

"Lizzie! Wake up!" Jack gripped Elizabeth's shoulders and shook, trying to wake her from her obvious nightmare. The whole crew had been awakened by her blood-curdling shrieks. Of course while everyone else were blindly pulling pants on and collecting their weapons from what they thought was a commandeering taking place, Jack had dashed as fast as his legs and panic could carry him to the Captain's quarters. There he found the most heart-wrenching scene he'd ever witnessed. Elizabeth tossing and turning in full agonizing terror, tears of pain and fright streaming continuously down her face. Her screams ricocheted around the whole ship; she was unaware of the noise she was making.

Jack had snapped out of his worried daze and began shaking Elizabeth vigorously awake, wanting nothing more than to destroy the evil that was causing her so much pain. Jack was frightened further when she refused to let go of the nightmare he began shouting in her ears, his heart aching from Elizabeth's extreme discomfort. Her screams died off as her eyes flew open and she woke, she jumped into a sitting position, nearly knocking Jack off the bed. Jack eyed her with intense concern and anxiety. Elizabeth returned his gaze, her eyes locked onto his as if she hadn't seen him for long time.

"Jack! I'm so glad you're okay!" She gasped, flinging herself into Jack's arms. Startled, Jack stiffened then quickly recovered, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Ye gave me quite a fright, luv. Ye okay?" Jack smoothed her hair, glancing down at her tear stained face. Elizabeth just trembled in Jack's arms, too shaken from her nightmare to answer. Jack gently wiped the remaining tears; thrilled that Elizabeth was allowing such close contact. As if reading his thoughts she pulled away reluctantly and memorized the pattern of the bedspread, refusing to look at Jack.

"Thank you for checking on me Jack." Only a small tremor shook her voice, but Jack noticed, his arms felt cold without her warm body and he ached to tug her back into his hug.

"Darlin'? Do ye want to tell me what had ye so scared?" Jack spoke softly, he wasn't quite sure why she suddenly was acting so cold towards him, but he was determined to create the short-lived warmth he'd had a few minutes ago.

"Thank you for your concern but I'm fine now and I'd appreciate if you'd leave me to sleep." Her voice was bland but tight; her eyes never strayed from the covers. Jack was taken aback by this sudden request; he hated the hurt that crowded his heart. It was astonishing what a few words from this woman could do to him.

"If that's what ye want. You'll know where to t'find me." Jack slowly stood up from the bed, watching her pale face, sticky from her tears turn away from him, in what looked like shame. He took his time walking to the door, stopping to look once more at her slender figure, just incase she had changed her mind. She hadn't. Pain emitted from his heart, he wanted to help. Why was he getting the cold shoulder?

Once Elizabeth heard the door click shut she fell to her pillow sobbing. The dream had scared her beyond her wits; it all had seemed so real. She couldn't help but to feel that it was a warning, a foreshadowing of something worse to come. Jack was the only one that could make her feel better. So why had she sent him away? In the dream, Will had appeared in her dream. But he had disappeared so fast, and Jack had been there, through his pain, he had been in her dream in more detail. Was this another sign? Or maybe it was just a coincidence. Still, the dream reminded her that she had a brave, loving fiancée fighting for her. She couldn't be disloyal, no matter how much she wanted to- No. What was she thinking? She didn't want to go behind Will's back; she didn't want to betray him. But whenever she was with Jack all of Will and his love began to fade, it scared her, she felt that keeping her distance from Jack was the best for Will and her. If only that didn't hurt so much.

Jack paced the decks of the Pearl, lost in a jumble of thoughts. Did he go to far, as physical contact went? No, women crawled over each other to just peck him on the cheek. But then again she was different. Maybe it was that dream she was too stubborn to share. Whatever was causing her to scream like that had to have been unpleasant. But what was it!

"Ugh!" Jack grunted stomping his foot. Were all women this confusing? Why didn't Elizabeth open up to him? What was holding her back from-Oh. Of course, the whelp. Elizabeth was _almost_ a married woman. She obviously didn't want to show affection to another. And maybe she just didn't feel the same way about him he did for her. The thought made his heart tear, and even though he tried convincing himself it was the whelp, he couldn't help but to feel that perhaps all her love did lie with Will. Maybe all the warm stares and concerned words back when she and Jack were marooned were nothing. Perhaps it was just the sun messing with his head again.

"Ye think it's the girl that's makin' the Cap'n act so…" Ragetti stood behind the main mast with Pintel, observing the Captain's irritated pacing, not quite understanding the captain's feelings.

"She is a pretty poppet." Pintel raised his eyebrows suggestively and both men started into a laughing fit.

'Wait… wot's that?" Ragetti raised a bony figure to the dark object emerging from the fog. Pintel whirled around and his eyes widened in fear that many a sailor's often do when they few this dreadful sight. The crew halted their activities and silently watched the infamous ship lumber towards them cutting through the choppy waves. Gibbs threw a frightened glance to Jack only to find him staring tensely at his approaching enemy. Not many sailors lived long after seeing the sickly green, crustacean covered ship, for its captain would board the ship and ask the question every man out at sea fears most to hear, "Do you fear death?" The sight of the ghastly ship is enough to scare any seaman, but the captain leading her through the dark depths has many sailors afraid to ever leave land. This captain has long since lost his compassion for others, his heart had gone through too much pain and he receives joy inflicting others with physical, and if possible emotional pain as he ferries their souls to his tortuous locker. Or so the legends say, but one fact to be true is the absolute terror that strikes the heart when his name is heard.

"Davy Jones." Pintel whispered slowly backing away from the monstrosity headed their way.

"Captain? Do we board?" A hammerhead shark figure, completely rid of his human shape and emotions, approached Davy Jones, brandishing his sword, eager and ready to fight.

"Yes." Davy Jones smiled, his tentacle beard squirming in sick delight, he's waited for this day too long, and now it was finally here. The day Jack Sparrow would die. Turning to his evil crew he motioned for them to board the Pearl. Davy Jones snorted in repulse when he noticed one of his newer members holding back.

A couple of days ago The Flying Dutchman had come across a ravaged ship, in complete ruins from a recent tropical storm. Most of the crew had crossed over to the other life, but those who remained had been enthralled to join his crew… except this one. This sailor had passion and strength in his eyes, almost as if he didn't fear Davy Jones, but considered him a manor delay in his affairs. The boy put up a front, never giving any hint of his life or family. He was clever… and determined. Something Davy Jones wasn't fond of, especially since his days as a human had fade away and he was left with a mind of pain and madness. The workings of the sailor's mind were out of Davy's reach, he just didn't have the same mind set as a human anymore.

"Are you disobeying me, boy?!" Davy roared, stalking to the stubborn man who refused to board the ship and towering over him. The boy looked up at him in anger, showing not a flicker of fright. Davy Jones seethed, he was the most feared Captain to sail the seas, why was this boy not affected?

"No, sir." The sailor stared into his eyes, his own eyes portraying a deep hate for the Captain. Davy Jones was tempted to retrieve his whip when he realized something oddly familiar in the way this sailor held himself.

"What's yer name, boy?" Davy's voice was smooth and malicious. The sailor squinted, as if weighing the consequences for revealing this information.

"William Turner."

Cue Davy's evil theme music and film an angry sea, tossing and rolling beneath the ships and then… cut, end chapter three. This chapter is a bit shorter because I wanted to leave a cliffhanger (I know, I'm such a trickster) and because this is where the drama begins… I really didn't want a soopa long chapter. So review to your heart's content and read on. Thank you and goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

Time for the absolute drama and terror to fill your mind!! Mwahahahaha, meet your demise! Enter villain. So this is the fourth chapter and now you'll be introduced to plot, be nice now, he's a bit shy.

Disclaimer: POTC not mine, but I wonder… if I obtained Mission Impossible skills and bungee cords it could- no, it still wouldn't be mine…

Chapter Four: Misery Loves Company

Elizabeth rubbed her cheeks free of tears and stumbled over to the window. The sky was pleasant enough, bright blue with a rising sun. And yet, something didn't feel right, the crew was eerily quiet and the ship… it felt tense and ready to run. Combing her fingers through her hair she adjusted the large shirt Jack had given her and ascended the stairs. Hitting the deck she found everyone still and stiff as statues staring in despair at the churning sea. The early morning sunrise disappeared and darkened, billowing smoky clouds piled in the horizon.

Her eyes involuntarily scanned the deck for Jack. She found him; standing tall, hand on the hilt of his sword, ready for whatever was coming their way. What _was_ coming their way? She followed the crew's horrified eyes and saw the groaning, rocking beast come to a stop beside the Pearl. A rough, warm hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her back. Startled she looked up and met Jack's strong, caring, dark brown eyes. He stood slightly in front of her, protectively. His eyes surveyed the deck and he tensed as the Dutchman's crew morphed through the walls and captured the Pearl's crew holding knives to throats, and pistols to heads.

"Aren't ye a pretty little thing?" A clammy, wet hand squeezed her neck and another gripped her arm. She glanced at her captor and found a mutated man with a blowfish like face. Elizabeth shuddered in fear. Who or what were these? She felt the cold end of a barrel planted against her temple. Jack was stricken; he grabbed his sword and was about to stab at Elizabeth's attacker when Davy Jones appeared… Will stood next to him.

"Will?" Elizabeth breathed, gasping when the mutated pirate gripped her neck tighter, Jack's eyes started burning in rage, completely ignoring Will's presence.

"Unhand her." Jack's voice slipped into a deep mean tone, his sword poised and ready to fight. The captor glanced at his captain for permission to fight but Davy Jones shook him off.

"Why is Sparrow so possessive of this woman?" Davy's patronizing voice caught Jack off guard and he whipped around to face the intruder.

"What are ye doing on my ship? And why 'ave ye brought the whelp?" Jack's voice became irritated as he watched Will gaze worriedly at his… _fiancée._ Ugh, Jack didn't like that word. Especially because of who played the part of his fiancée. Davy Jones didn't notice Jack's hostility, what he did notice was Elizabeth and Will staring into each other's eyes and Jack not liking it one bit.

"What's this?" Davy gestured to the open air between the two, Elizabeth and Will looked away, flustered that they were caught.

"This couldn't perhaps be… love?" Will shifted uncomfortably on his feet, shooting daggers Davy's way. Jack couldn't be anymore unhappy. Davy Jones was in a particularly dark mood and seeing as Jack's crew was at his mercy this wasn't good, not to mention the unwanted attention the whelp was drawing to Elizabeth. The whelp. Why was he here? Jack glared at Will and then Davy Jones before glancing back to make sure Elizabeth was still okay, Davy Jones chortled away, enjoying everyone's discomfort immensely.

"I'm glad ye be enjoying yerself, now would ye be so kindly as to call off ye crew and sail away on the Dutchman. I'd be much obliged." Jack smiled and stepped forward; only Elizabeth noticed the tension leaking into his words.

"Not this time Sparrow, ye made a deal. Remember?" Davy slowly limped forward on his peg leg. Jack's eyes widened as he did remember… breaking the deal. Davy Jones had been kind enough to raise the Black Pearl from the depths and Jack was allowed captain of it… but his time limit had expired, long ago.

"We had a deal. But did ye hold yer end of it? How long 'ave ye been captain of the Pearl?" Davy stood over Jack, smirking. Jack hesitated, this was a lose, lose situation, and he wasn't fond of losing.

"Barbossa stole it for two years, so technically-" Jack threw any reason that might spare him, out in the air, but Davy cut him off.

"'Technically' the deal was broken! Ye have a debt to pay Sparrow! In return for yer irresponsibly and dishonesty, I will receive a soul." Davy dropped his voice watching Jack look curiously at him, not quite sure what soul he was referring to.

"My soul? I'm not sure my soul is-" Jack shrugged feigning a look of nonchalant.

"Not yer soul! Her's!" Davy pointed widely at Elizabeth, who was still struggling to breath. Jack's stomached dropped and his heart started pounding.

"No! You can't have her!" Will stood in front of Davy eyes boring holes into his. Davy smiled smugly, he knew there was a story to this boy… it was much too similar to his own. Davy's eyes watered and a heavy sadness started to overcome him as he remembered his story… the pain, his heart was no longer in his chest and yet the pain was still astoundingly profound. Jack watched Davy shrink into his pain and realized he'd start lashing out at others to distract himself from the pain.

" What say ye to a bargain?" Jack's eyes gleamed with a glint of an expert. He was known for tricking his way out of many predicaments, and he was hoping now wasn't an exception.

"A bargain, eh?" Davy was distracted as he thought this through. This was perfect, he could prolong the killing of the woman, he would be able to watch the boy wallow in fear and misery and led Jack on an adventure that seemed reasonable but was far from it. Yes, more pain and suffering, as long as he kept inflicting it on others he would never slip into his state of depression and feel it himself.

"One hundred souls. Three days. In return you and your friend here can go free." Davy Jones smiled venomously.

"We have an accord. Shall we sign it in blood, uh, ink?" Jack was enthralled to have diverted the attention from Elizabeth's soul and the problem of Davy Jones wanting it. Will on the other hand gritted his teeth not enjoying one bit of his fiancée's fate being in the hands of Jack Sparrow. Jack held his hand out uncertain if a handshake was in order or not, but Davy grasped it hard, running his tentacle along Jack's palm and through his fingers. Jack winced in disgust before Davy finally let go, glaring steadily into his eyes.

" If you fail to repay this debt, Sparrow. You can say goodbye to the pretty woman." He smirked and motioned for the crew to assemble back on the Flying Dutchman. As Elizabeth's captor moved away Will nearly knocked over Jack, who was trying in vain to shake the gooey slim Davy had left from his hand, as he ran to her.

"Elizabeth! I'm sorry for all this. I promise to leave Davy Jones's crew as soon as possible." Will looked deeply into Elizabeth's eyes, she surprised herself by feeling intimidated and looked at their entwined hands. Will's breathing shuddered as he heard the crew from the Dutchman demand he return.

"I have to go. But I'll meet up with you… in Tortuga?" Will reluctantly glanced at Jack for confirmation, but Jack pretended to be busy turning and admiring the palm of his hand, whatever he was observing caused Jack's eyebrows to wrinkle in concentration. Elizabeth jumped as the Dutchman crew yelled angrily at Will. How did he end up a part of that? Unfortunately she couldn't ask questions, there wasn't any time.

"Yes, Tortuga." She tried to put on a sweet, loving smile but Will's eyes closed as he kissed her softly on the lips and turned on his heel and boarded the Flying Dutchman. The ship sluggishly pulled itself once more behind the veil of fog.

Elizabeth felt horrible, that kiss it had felt like… nothing. No, he was doing so much for her she did love him, she couldn't break his heart. When she had seen him standing there she did feel relieved he was alive but… she had wanted run into Jack's arms away from Davy's crew. How could she feel this way? Jack was just a friend; there wasn't a possibility that he felt the same way about her.

She needed to breath and think things through, right now things were a bit tense, that's all, what with the near choking a few minutes ago and Davy Jones wanting her soul and- Wait. Why _did _Davy Jones want her soul? It couldn't have been because he suspected love between her and Will, that was… but then again emotional pain was the hardest to deal with, if Davy was to kill her it would hurt Will a lot. But why would Davy Jones want to inflict emotional pain on Will, it was Jack he was after, unless, Jack would be affected. No, that was… preposterous, Jack couldn't careless what happened to Elizabeth, after all he was a pirate.

"Ye alright, darlin'?" Jack breathed warmly, concern laced his tone. He had finished barking orders to make sail and now was leaning in closely his hand timidly hovering over the small of her back, sneakily examining Elizabeth's neck for any injuries.

"Yes, I'm fine." Elizabeth smiled, but she knew it was weak; she just had so much on her mind, "Jack? Why is my soul so important to Davy Jones?" She asked in light curiosity, but when she peeked over to see Jack's reaction he was surprisingly serious.

"It's who you're important to, that makes ye of value to Jones." Jack hesitated for a moment before strutting off to help steer the ship. _Who I was important to? Who indeed. _Elizabeth sighed in frustration and leaned against the railing. Pintel and Ragetti noticed her lonely state and out of boredom they approached her.

"Eh poppet! Ye barely 'scaped ol' squid face there!" Pintel bellowed as he grabbed onto the railing, smiling up at Elizabeth broadly.

"Yes, though I don't quite understand how I managed to be the one haggled over when I'd never met this Davy Jones." Elizabeth gestured, agitated. Maybe women aboard ships were bad luck… or at least the women aboard experienced the bad luck.

"Don't let Mr. Tentacle Beard get t'ye. Ye see, he has a sad ol' story on how he became the cap'n of the Flyin' Dutchman." Pintel softened his voice a shade to intrigue Miss Swann, he did love telling the stories… and charming the women.

"Hehe, Mr. Tentacle Beard, hehe." Ragetti wrung his hands in excitement, chuckling at Pintel's choice of words.

"What's his story?" Elizabeth whispered, Pintel had won her full attention.

" Ye see, Squidy 'ere, hadn't always been a squid face. He used to be a man. A man who fall in love with a woman." Pintel gazed at the gray sky, mirroring the gray rippled sea.

" I 'eard he fell in love with the sea?" Ragetti questioned, thoroughly confused, his bony fingers were fumbling over a giant knot in a taut rope he was trying to untie, but wasn't making much progress.

"I'm tellin' the story! And it doesn't matter, same story diff'ernt version! Ye see he came back from a journey out at sea to find his lover gone. Not a trace. 'Eartbroken he turned to the perils of the sea to get him through it, but the pain was too much. So, one night he took a sharp knife and carved out his 'eart out, right on the spot. He placed it in a chest and buried it off on some island." Pintel blurted out the rest; he was occupying himself by trying to untie the rope that he had stolen from Ragetti.

"He put his… heart into a chest?" Elizabeth asked disbelief colored her voice; she wasn't sure whether or not this story was true. How could one carve their one heart out? "So he just sails the seas?" Elizabeth was having a hard time fathoming the whole story. You have to have been in great pain to rid yourself of a heart and, well, life.

"Yep, can't die. Forever he sails, ferrying souls to his dreadful locker. Pirates fear 'im for that and his scary beastie." Pintel nonchalantly informed Elizabeth, he was busy watching Ragetti, who once again had possession of the rope; try, unsuccessfully, to untie it.

"Locker? Beastie?" Pintel met her eyes and seeing the plain curiosity he turned from Ragetti and launched back into story mode.

"His locker is the after life, only, it's far worse. Ye don't want to end up in his locker or else ye'll be findin' yeself wondering through endless, burnin' deserts, slowly going crazy from the lack of 'uman contact and the ever-scorching sun, nothins' there but sand and sun. Forever." Pintel's voice darkened and he leaned in closer to keep the moment, eerie and frightening.

"And his beastie is the kraken, the one usually sendin' ye to the locker. The kraken is Jones's little pet, he sends it out to feast on unsuspectin' ships. It moves quickly through the water, and ye only warnin' is the tremble ye ship gives as the kraken moves beneath ye. Then slowly its giant, slimy tentacles slither up ye ship and snatch sailors up to eat, crushing entire ships with one move and devouring them 'hole. They say its roar is enough to shatter a sailor's thinkin', makin' 'im lose his mind, and its breath stinks of a' thousand rotting corpses. It'd be the last thing ye smell and hear 'fore enterin' the locker." Pintel finished his horror story, Elizabeth's mind wondered. She could see the slimy pink tentacles sliding across the deck; hear the pop of each suction cup moving along the ship. The revolting stench filled her nose and her ears were deafened by the kraken's mighty roar. Her palms started sweating and heart sped, she swore she felt the ship rock.

"Eeek!" Elizabeth squeaked as something brushed against her arm. Ragetti looked up at her with an innocent expression, he clutched the now untied rope. Elizabeth started laughing as she realized the rope had been the one to graze her arm. The tale had captivated her more than she had thought. Pintel and Ragetti joined her laughter before scuttling off to finish their tasks.

As the two witty pirates left Elizabeth's mind was abuzz with thoughts. So Davy Jones wasn't born evil, no mean person ever is, his own life had just gotten the best of him. Not to mention all those years without a heart in his chest it was bound to make him cynical. He had been through intense pain, of love and betrayal. Love could be your silver lining or your downfall. Elizabeth shivered as she realized his story wasn't different from Will's and her's. Will was out at sea, but when he came back, would she still be there for him, or would he experience betrayal first hand?

This chapter was fun to write, though the pirate talk, accent, lingo, whatever you call it, is a tad hard to type out. I know you probably all know the legend of Davy Jones (I probably didn't get it totally right, but this is my version and I'm gonna write it the way I want to), but I wanted you to understand what I was getting at and why certain things were/ are going to happen. Now what did you think? Tell me, I promise I'll respond nicely to you if you comment, just ask the three people who reviewed for my Twilight story (though I'd be enthralled if you read it, I'm warning you I'm not so proud of it). Review!


	5. Chapter 5

So far I've been getting nice, positive reviews and so I thank you. I wish I had a witty saying to place here but I'm fresh out, so I guess it's right on to the story!

Disclaimer: POTC, not mine… but this slightly altered/awkward version is…

Chapter Five: Upriver

_Bugger. _Jack was steering the Pearl deftly, discreetly watching Elizabeth listening to one of Pintel's anecdotes, but he couldn't stop glancing at his right hand. After the awkward and disturbing handshake from Jones, Jack had noticed a very horrific sight. The Black Spot. There, completely black and ominous, gracing his right palm. This was not good. The kraken was drawn to it and Jack feared the Pearl and all who inhabit would soon be the next victim. Not very many escaped the kraken and those who did ended up apart of The Flying Dutchman. And as he furthered thought of the negativities of this unfortunate event, he realized he had, on aboard, a certain someone he definitely didn't want in the locker. _Bugger!_ What to do? Tortuga would be safe as long as he stayed on land and kept out of the drunken fights, there he would also collect those hundred souls. _Right, because there are a hundred stupid pirates just a 'waiting for ol' Jackie's return… to kill 'im. _Jack didn't always enjoy being everyone's enemy and debtor; this was one of those times. Elizabeth squeaked and Jack's eyes flew up to see if she was okay, she was, and… laughing? Oh, but she looked so beautiful laughing, her golden hair tossed over her shoulders, her eyes shinning and her laugh twinkled like a million seashells knocking against each other.

Jack unlatched his compass form his sash and followed as the needle spun for a minute before settling on Elizabeth. Of course. He groaned, he knew he wanted Elizabeth; it would be nice if the compass would give him an actually heading for once. He stroked the spokes on the helm before he sighed reaching his decision. Without a heading and with a dangerous beastie on their tail things were getting a bit out of hand. In this kind of situation Jack knew one place that was almost always a help… almost always.

"Gibbs!" Jack called to his first mate; it was time he talked to Elizabeth, he didn't think things would be taken lightly, but it had to be done.

"Yes Cap'n?"

"Take the helm. We have a need to travel upriver." Jack watched as Gibbs winced in disappointment.

"A small, fleeting need?" Gibbs asked hopefully, maybe they wouldn't have to stay at…_her _house long.

"No, an extravagantly, _dire_ need." Jack breathed swaggering away towards the blonde pirate, leaving Gibbs whispering curses with a wry expression.

"What's troublin' ye, luv?" Jack clutched the railing, swinging himself closer to her. Elizabeth snapped out of her worried gaze and turned to Jack's playful eyes.

"Nothing…Jack, do think you'll be able collect one hundred souls in three days?" Elizabeth stepped nearer to Jack her tone innocent and inquiring.

"Darlin'… I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow. Ye needn't worry; I'll harvest those hundred souls in no time. But first, we'll be headed to a dear ol' friend of mine." Jack smiled and produced a bottle of rum nearly out of thin air, taking a large swig.

"Jack, we will stop in Tortuga eventually?" Elizabeth didn't feel too keen on the idea of meeting a "dear ol' friend" of Jack's.

"Oh, if we get aroun' to it, yes! But in the mean time, we'd better follow the compass. And the compass is pointing in a general… that way!" Jack pretended to read a heading off the compass, pointed in a random direction, and snapped it close, throwing Elizabeth a smug, triumphant smile.

"Can I see?" Elizabeth set her steady glare on him a knowing smirk playing on her lips. Elizabeth could see right through Jack, she was getting better and better at pushing past his lies and finding the truth.

"No." Jack pulled his compass behind him and he jutted his chin out in defiance. Elizabeth's eyes squinted in frustration and she sighed heavily. It seems she would have to bring up a subject that had become increasingly difficult to talk about.

"Jack, I told Will to meet us in Tortuga. If we're not there he'll get worried, besides he wants to help." Elizabeth's voice softened, she hated talking about Will to Jack, it didn't feel right. It felt wrong and awkward, as if she were mentioning a recently deceased family member.

"I'm the captain of this ship and therefore I decide where we do or don't make port, savvy?" Jack's voice was stern and his eyes hard, he kept his gaze on his bottle, swishing the bottle and watching the rum splash against its sides. The whelp's name sent something cold through his heart. Will would be fine, Tortuga wasn't a horrid place, it wasn't as if Jack was leaving him to the sharks.

"I know. But Jack, we can't leave Will, he's my… fiancé." Elizabeth uttered the word in haste, not understanding the bitter taste it left on her tongue. Jack noticed her discomfort with the word and out of irritation with the whole conversation decided to ask about it.

"Is it so hard to believe you and the whelp are betrothed?" Jack's words came out harsher than he expected, he wished more than anything to take them back.

"Don't take your bitterness out on me just because I've found someone to love and you haven't!" Elizabeth spat, forcing venom behind her words even though it killed her to see the hurt in Jack's eyes.

"I'm a pirate, luv. I don't need to fall in love, I can 'ave any woman I want!" Elizabeth's comment had shaken Jack and his rebuttal came out weak and half-hearted.

"You keep telling yourself that." Elizabeth hissed turning on her heels, startled by Jack's blunt response.

"I don't need to, it's true." Jack replied smugly, up ending his bottle of rum.

"Then why keep me around! If you can have any woman you want, why am I standing here! Why not just dump me on Davy Jones, then you'll be rid of him and me!" The talk of Jack running off with any and every woman had frayed her nerves. She couldn't stand the thought of Jack smiling at another woman, watching her with his deep brown eyes, smoothing their hair with his tanned ring clad hand. Jack stared at her in complete shock; he froze, mid-swig, and stared at her. Her outburst sent knives scraping and stabbing painfully along his heart. Was he making her feel that unwanted? That wasn't what he wanted, not at all. _Bugger, bugger._

"Fine. After our little rendezvous with Tia, we'll be well on our way to Tortuga." Jack's eyes turned to the sea memorizing the waves crashing against the Pearl, he was too afraid to look in her eyes. He hated causing her pain; angst smothered his heart when he thought of seeing the pain reflect in her eyes. He could feel her standing there, a heavy tension over them, waiting for him to say more. But he didn't say anything; he kept his gaze locked on the tossing sea. She let out a small huff of defeat and sadly trudged below deck. Jack let the big gulp of air he was, apparently holding, out and finally glanced at where she had been standing. He didn't care what the legends said; he was the biggest coward of all.

Elizabeth curled up among the barrels of rum and gunpowder. She wasn't particularly fond of the storage room but it was the only empty place on the ship and she wanted to be alone. She rested her head on the rough wall behind her, she watched her lantern cast shadows that danced across the walls as the ship rocked. Small, warm tears were silently trailing down her cheeks. She hated crying, she didn't want to show such weakness but she couldn't stop the disappointed, hurt tears from tracing paths across her face. She had thought, no, wished that maybe, just maybe, Jack had felt something with her. Just something small. But apparently not. He was perfectly content on spending time with the flirty women of Tortuga and sipping rum. She really was just a problem to him. She was sure he was contemplating giving her soul to Davy; it was going to be near impossible to collect one hundred souls in three days, why would Jack go through all that trouble when he had one adequate soul here? But it didn't matter how impossible the collecting of souls was anyway, because Elizabeth wasn't going to allow Jack to sacrifice one hundred souls for her's, it wasn't right.

She sighed and brushed her tears away. Who knew she would die so young? She was sure it was for the best, after all, she was just causing turmoil for Jack and Will.

Muffled shouts and footfalls sounded above her on deck. Land must be in sight. She closed her eyes and allowed one last minute of peace before ascending the stairs. The sun was just setting, turning the edges of the sea a liquid gold. Elizabeth watched in awe at the beautiful red's and oranges spanning across the sky before Gibbs tapped her shoulder.

"Miss Swann, it'd be time to board the life boat." Gibbs gestured to the pirate filled rowboat. Elizabeth smiled and let Gibbs lower her into the boat. She immediately turned back to watch the sunset, obviously avoiding Jack. Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti, the other's occupying the boat, shifted awkwardly in their seats. The tense atmosphere became heavier as the minutes ticked by. Elizabeth pretended not to notice the uncomfortable silence and studied the unusual vegetation and wildlife on the banks of the eerie river as they paddled along. Jack sighed and kept his eyes forward, wishing Tia's shack would finally appear.

"Um, so Miss Swann, are your accommodations on the Pearl to your liking?" Gibbs coughed, frazzled by the unsettling emotions rolling off the captain and wanting nothing more than to eliminate the unhappiness in the air.

"Yes Gibbs, everything is fine. Thank you… uh, Gibbs?" Elizabeth's pleasant smile faded and she realized she might as well tell them a sacrifice wasn't needed.

"Yes, Miss Swann?"

"You're all so very kind, but as far as Davy's… accord goes, I don't think we'll need the one hundred souls." A small amount of relief leaked into Elizabeth's muscles as she spoke, it felt good getting that out into the open. All eyes, including Jack's, swiveled to Elizabeth, all confused, except for Jack's who's were empty, but expectant.

"What exactly do you mean?" Gibbs asked politely.

"What I mean is, I wouldn't feel comfortable letting a hundred die for me. I'd feel much better if I were the one to… die." Jack's suddenly intense eyes caused Elizabeth to lose her train of thought.

"No, ye don't mean that. Ye don' know what yer asking." Jack's voice was almost reprimanding as he caught her eyes, giving her a pleading look.

"What? I know that I don't want others to die for me, and that should be enough. It's my choice." Elizabeth snapped, crossing her arms.

"I understand, but ye'd be dyin' for something that has absolutely nothin' to do with ye." Jack replied glaring at her in irritation. Why was she arguing with him, there was no way he was going to let her die, didn't she know that? Elizabeth looked startled, she had completely forgotten that her soul being on the line had been caused by a dispute between Davy and…Jack.

"Why wouldn't you want me to die? It'd solve all your problems with Jones, why go to all the trouble of collecting souls when you have one right here that would work!" She was still a bit sore from the fight earlier and kept pressing to hear certain words from Jack. It annoyed her when she couldn't figure out what words she wanted to hear, but there was something, something she needed Jack to say.

"A hundred strangers dyin' is a lot easier to cope with than one familiar friend dyin'." Jack barked, he seethed when he realized that what he said wasn't exactly true or clear, but at this particular moment, the "familiar friend" was more important than _two _hundred strangers. It was oddly satisfying when he noticed this.

"Jack, don't lie to me! Just tell me the truth!" Elizabeth thought that she could sort his lies from his truths but at the present time her mind was reeling with confusion, the truths and lies blended together. Why couldn't he just say it! The words were there, she could see them in his eyes; all he had to do was speak them.

"Fine, ye want the truth? The truth is I couldn' bare to let ye die, especially because of me! So stop tryin' to throw yeself into the fire because I'm not letting' it happen!" Jack roared, he realized his sudden anger came from the fact that he had tried so hard keeping these feelings to himself; this woman had such a strong affect he couldn't even stay quiet around her. An uneasy silence settled back on the boat. Pintel, Ragetti, and Gibbs jaws had long since dropped during the argument and now they were recovering from their shock. Jack kept his eyes stubbornly ahead, cursing himself mentally for opening his mouth in the first place. But the nerve of the woman! Did she honestly think he would joyfully hand her off to her death?

"Jack?" Elizabeth finally regained her composure, Jack's flare-up had shaken her at first, and then she understood. Those were the words she wanted to hear. She wanted to know he didn't want her to die, that if she did, he would be upset.

"Jack? Do you really mean that?" Elizabeth's eyes searched for his, but he refused to turn.

"I said, it didn' I?" Jack grumbled, he felt he'd been arguing all day and wasn't sure he'd make it through the next fight.

"Thank you." Elizabeth breathed, and she was speaking the truth. Jack's words, though shouted in anger, had tugged at her heartstrings. _So he does care? But how much…_

--

Tia Dalma hunched over a bowl of still water. She closed her eyes as she hummed and recited an ancient chant, calling spirits for the aid of spirits. Her millions of trinkets, shells, jars of goodness-knows-what, bird cages, and more hanging from her dilapidated ceiling swayed from the evening air filtering through her open window.

As her chant became faster and more passionate she stopped and slowly opened her eyes staring into the bowl, the water was now gently rocking. Images gradually became focused in the water and Tia watched the scene intently. The images changed rapidly, only an experienced Goddess such as herself would be able to make out what was going on.

"It'eems witty Jack is soon t'be embarkin' on a journey dat requires no map nor key." She smiled and wrapped her fingers around the bowl, shaking it slightly to dissolve the images.

Gathering up her shells and beads off her old wooden table she stored them away in a sack. As she cleared her table off her eyes rested on a tarnished music box. Slowly, she picked it up, and hesitated before lifting the lid and releasing the sweet sound. As each note was played her heart ached painfully and sorrowful tears fell from her eyes.

"My Davy Jones, what 'ave ye gotten yerself into?" She sighed and carefully closed the lid, she dropped the small music box into one of her pockets. Settling herself into a chair she wiped away her tears, she felt an overwhelming exhaustion crowding around her heart as she waited for the all too familiar footsteps of a cocky pirate friend.

Yeah, this chapter ends in a pretty somber tone. So Tia has been introduced, in a way, and this story is moving right along. Thanks to all reading and I'm sorry if this is a bit short and to the point but I'm afraid I'm a bit behind, last week of school and I'm trying to savor my last days.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I meant to have this posted earlier, but things have gotten in the way (forgive me). I just wanted to say thanks once again for all the positive responses I've received. This is only my second fan fiction and I'm glad that I seem to already be improving with my writing. Okay here we go, my sixth chapter…

Chapter Six: Change of Plans

"Tia Dalma!" Jack stuck his head through the slightly opened door, putting on his friendliest smile. But even Tia noticed something strange about the smile, it didn't look cocky it seemed…true. The rest of the boat ride to Tia's shack had been done in silence. But this silence had a sweet tinge to it, as if the air was cleared and there just wasn't anything to say. In fact, as Tia's shack came into sight Jack ordered everyone, but Elizabeth, to stay with the boat, no one felt the need to object. Whatever caused the outburst was obviously gone now.

"Jack Sparrow, I knew t'winds would be blowing ye back t'me some day." Tia rose from her wicker chair and crept to where Jack was standing. Just as Tia was about to brush her hand across Jack's cheek welcomingly, she felt a sudden invisible pull coming from her open door; the spirits were trying to tell her something. In the doorway stood a blonde pirate, with curious eyes soaking in her surroundings, involuntarily walking to Jack's side. There was more to her than what met the eye. Tia was fascinated; she could almost see the strong, passionate rope wrapping itself around Jack's heart, reaching to tie itself around the blonde pirate's heart to connect the two. This bond was incredibly powerful; it left Tia and the spirits in awe.

"Ye 'ave a touch 'destiny abou' you. Elizabeth Swann." Tia stepped forward; her ragged, old dress swept the floor as she moved. Tia gazed, amazed, into Elizabeth's eyes, the spirits whispered feelings and futures into her ears, filling her with knowledge that common people would never know.

"Have we met before?" Elizabeth asked, she felt uneasy here; this… unique woman had a strange air about her that made Elizabeth slightly frightened.

"Tia! I've come all this way to visit ye! Go on now, regale me with all that ye've done since I last left ye!" Jack plopped into a chair and crossed his legs on top of her table, completely relaxed. He didn't exactly trust the strange Tia around his Lizzie… his? When had she become his?

"Jack, ye fool no one. What'as brought ye 'ere?" Tia placed her hands on her hips; Jack was never one to go through trouble for others from the kindness of his own heart. Tia threw another interested glance at Elizabeth. Or was he?

"Oh, ye read me quite well Tia! I'm here to learn the whereabouts of Davy's chest?" Jack tried to remain cheery, but over the years he's discovered that Davy Jones wasn't a topic Tia was particularly fond of.

"Ye compass couldn' t'elp wit tis?" Tia snapped angrily, if the compass he'd begged her relentlessly for wasn't working, that meant something or someone was in the way. After all, the compass pointed to what Jack wanted most, what treasure was getting in the way of this new adventure?

"Ye know I 'ave a soft spot for rum." Jack replied defensively, but Tia saw him put barriers up around his heart. There is more to Jack Sparrow after all. She raised an eyebrow to which Jack ignored. She was about to question further when she felt fear from the spirits and noticed something very unsettling.

"Jack ye hand. Let'm see't." Tia demanded holding her own hand out for Jack to place his in. Jack rolled his eyes and held out his right hand; Tia grabbed it roughly and ripped his poor wrap off, turning his hand over to see the black spot swirling in his palm.

"It'eems ye 'ave a debt wit Davy Jones." Tia accused acidly, dropping Jack's hand and glaring at him. Elizabeth's eyes widened and she looked up at Jack in fear. Was he okay? Or was this debt far more serious than Elizabeth thought. Tia tentatively slid her hand into her pocket feeling the cool silver of the music box. She was helping Jack capture her lover's heart. No, not lover, not anymore. She had made a mistake, she hadn't been there for him and now, he was living a painful existence. He was in misery.

"Ye 'tink killin' 'im will save ye from the kraken?" Tia hissed, guessing his plan, her fingers around the music box, squeezing it in frustration. Jack stood up slowly, realizing that he had crossed some invisible line.

"I was hoping that'd stop 'im. Is it not enough?" Jack scratched his head. Why couldn't a simple stab in the heart stop a pirate? Then again, Davy Jones wasn't much of a pirate anymore; he was more of a squid.

"Stop 'im! From what? Ye have a debt Jack Sparrow, it's time ye followed through on ye word." Tia's eyes shone in wisdom and she held her head high, determined to make Jack aware of his faults.

"I'd love to, dearie, but my life isn't the one in danger 'ere. And I really don't want anyone innocent to die for my mistakes, savvy?" Jack leaned forward across the table; his eyes glinted in raw determination. Tia eyes flickered to Elizabeth, as did Jack's. Tia's suspicions were confirmed with this movement. So Jack's heart wasn't always set on silver and gold.

"The Flying Dutchman always needs a captain. If ye placed a sword in his 'eart ye'd end up in his spot. Yer 'eart would be locked away in a chest and ye'd be the new captain commanding the Flying Dutchman." Tia sunk back into her chair, she was at a loss of what to do, she only hoped this new information would throw him off. She felt a slight relief seeing Jack's confused expression. Apparently Jack hadn't put this in his calculations. Jack swallowed and peeked over at Elizabeth who was inspecting a jar swinging in front of her face. Jack's face softened and he looked back at Tia who was watching his reaction avidly.

"Where do I find this bothersome chest?" Jack growled he didn't like the news that had been thrown upon him. But he wasn't going to let Elizabeth go, even if it meant he had to think up new plans. Tia sighed in defeat and withdrew her sack dumping it's contents, shells, rocks, and were those animal limbs?

"First, Jack Sparrow, ye going t'want to protect yerself from the black spot." Tia advised, she glided to the back of her shack, mumbling nonsense that elicited a confused raised eyebrow exchange from Jack and Elizabeth. Tia sauntered back in and placed a jar on the table. A jar of… dirt? Jack eyed the jar in bafflement and then looked back up to Tia for further explanation.

"This is a jar of dirt." Jack stated the obvious, not quite getting the point. Tia nodded confirmation and waited in expectation.

"Is the… jar of dirt going to help?" Jack asked, picking up the jar.

Tia's eyes narrowed and she reached for the jar. "Don' want it, give it back." But Jack held the jar out of her reached and his face held a mock offense.

"No, it's my jar." Elizabeth and Tia both rolled their eyes and huffed. Jack will be Jack.

Tia turned her back to Jack and announced, " As long as ye 'ave this jar ye are safe from de kraken." Jack looked at the jar, almost in awe. Tia sighed and continued picking through her objects from the sack. She picked up certain pieces, looking to Jack just in case it had changed is mind. He hadn't. She wrapped her fingers around the objects, incasing them in her fist, shaking them gently, and closing her eyes. She started whispering quietly and gradually became louder.

"Da touch of destiny." She dropped the objects on to the table and they arrange themselves into a map, revealing the island in which the chest was buried.

--

Will pulled a rope taut and then scanned the horizon for any oncoming ships. He needed off the Flying Dutchman, fast. It was filled with death and sorrow; the atmosphere was taking its toll on his emotional health. He wished to bask in the sun away from the dreary dark that loomed over the Flying Dutchman at all times. He ached to hold Elizabeth in his arms and smell her golden hair. Elizabeth. Was she okay?

"William?" Bootstrap walked up, Will's father. Bootstrap was finally reunited with his son. If only it wasn't aboard the Dutchman and if only Bootstrap had been there for Will when he was a child, they'd be on better terms. But Bootstrap was here now and he wasn't going to make the same mistake again, if Will need help he was here. Will turned to his father; he had felt abandonment and anger when he first discovered that his father was on board. But Will realized how sincerely sorry his father was and how willing he was to help and was slowly losing his negative feelings. Will began walking along side his father through the ship.

"I just… I'm worried for Elizabeth. Her soul is on the line, because of Jack." Will grimaced in contempt at the mention of Jack. He had never been a fan of the deceiving, heartless pirate. And now that he had put _his_ fiancée's life in danger, Jack had been bumped to the enemies list.

"I'm more worried about Davy, getting hold of her." Bootstrap admitted, Davy Jones gave many things to people, including agonizing tortures, but mercy was something he never gave.

"I feel so helpless. I want to help. But, how can I rid Davy if he doesn't posses a heart?" Will's question had been muttered under his breath, his father had finished telling him the story of Davy Jones not too long ago and Will had been horrified by the story and wanted a way to rid the oceans of Davy, but was at a lose of how. Will's father, on the other hand, had heard his question and was filled a sudden hope. This was it, his father could help him, this was his chance to repent himself from all those years Will was without a father.

"William he does have a heart! It's just locked away in a chest remember? He keeps the key tucked away in his, uh, beard!" Bootstrap was exuberant he loved being helpful. But Will wasn't so excited his eyes were skeptical.

"Yes, but we don't know what island he buried the chest." Will stopped and looked to his father who seemed lost in thought.

" I remember _where _island is, just not the name. Let's see…" Bootstrap began muttering to himself, judging where they were now, to the area where the island was located. "It's… buried on an island not too far from where we are now. Wait, day or two and we'd be close enough to see it on the horizon." Bootstrap beamed in pride, he loved the way Will was so interested in what he had to say, maybe it wasn't too late to be the father Will always wanted.

"And the key is in his… beard?" Will scratched at his chin; the thought of having tentacles for a beard was too unfathomable. Bootstrap nodded his confirm and then scurried away when he heard he was needed on deck.

Will pondered a new idea that had just developed. All he had to do was wait a day or two, steal the keys, and dig up the chest. Sounded simple enough, but then there were questions. Where _exactly_ was the chest buried? How was Will to steal the keys without being caught? And worst of all, was there even a way to get off this cursed ship?

--

Jack climbed back aboard the Pearl, a fierce smile in place. He kneeled down and hoisted Elizabeth onto the deck, leaving Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti to tend to the lifeboat, Jack decided to keep his jar of dirt with him at all times. The meeting with Tia hadn't gone accordingly, but Jack had obtained vital information he hadn't had before. He turned to the crew, his smile widened.

"Gentlemen, we 'ave our heading!" Jack barked out the orders and the crew scrambled across the deck to their stations. Elizabeth glanced at Jack and was startled to find him looking back. She blushed from his intense scrutiny and bowed her head. Jack swaggered over to her and watched her stare into the frothy waves, hair blowing in the light breeze.

"Lizzie, would ye do me the honors of joining me in my cabin?" Jack held his hand out politely for her to take it. She smiled and laid her hands in his, delighted by the feel of his warm, rough hand. Jack kicked his door open and placed his lantern, and of course, jar of dirt on his desk, turning and thrusting back his velvety curtains to reveal the moon. He settled himself into a chair and Elizabeth followed his lead.

"I wanted to make sure ye were okay with this… situation." Jack began, leaning against the table in between the two.

"I'm as okay as one can be having their soul badgered over." Elizabeth replied a faint smile still touching her lips.

"I do apologize for this. I don't like ye getting' in the middle of my messes. What I meant though, darlin', is are ye okay with not headin' down to Tortuga?" Jack was recalling their outburst earlier that day and he wanted to keep the air clear so said arguments wouldn't occur. Though he felt as if he were bringing a most unwanted whelp into the conversation.

"I… I guess so. You'd be helping pirates, sailors, and…Will by killing Davy Jones. But Jack, how do you plan on doing this, you'd have to take Davy's place on the Dutchman?" Elizabeth's eyebrows came together in a confused fashion that Jack found absolutely adorable.

"Don't worry, luv. Just leave it to ol' Jack. He'll take care of everything. Now that that's out of the way, what say ye to a bit o' rum?" Jack pulled two bottles of rum out from under the table handing one to Elizabeth, and opening one for himself. She laughed and took a small sip of the liquid, feeling its warmth slip down her throat. Jack took a much larger sip; glad he could make her feel better.

"Jack… thank you, for watching out for me." Elizabeth whispered, her shinning eyes tugging widely on Jack's heartstrings. They stayed locked in their touching gazes for a minute or two before Jack swallowed hard.

"I'd do anything for ye, luv." His voice was low and fervent. Elizabeth looked steadily into his eyes, a passion that she had tried to smother, burned in her eyes.

"I know." Her whisper held complete truth and sincerity. Before Jack could process what he was doing he was out of his chair and next to Elizabeth, barely noticing her shocked eyes. His hands twisted into her hair and his mouth worked fast and urgent against her's. Elizabeth had never felt so alive, her blood raced and heart sped, she kissed him back with every ounce of passion and emotion she had. They finally pulled away breathing heavily, both caught each other's stunned eyes. Jack's hands feel to her arms, so afraid that any minute he'd feel the sudden sting of her hand connecting with his cheek. But he didn't feel it, instead he felt her trembling hand graze his cheek lightly and her fingers delicately lifting his chin and pulling him into another warm, sweet kiss. They each immersed themselves into their raw emotions, letting the world fall away.

Both were too far gone to glance out of Jack's exposed windows and see the moon glinting off of a spyglass pointed towards the Pearl, and the faint outline of a sleek ship, hiding among the shadows, silently trailing after the them.

Ooooohh, it just keeps getting better! I apologize for the rushed Will/Bootstrap section; the information was essential, just hurried. Now, please tell me your thoughts, feelings, whatever, review!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so between Jack and Elizabeth things are going pretty well… or are they? Anyway, read on…

Disclaimer: Is this even necessary? POTC not mine…

Chapter Seven: Trouble Turns Into Disaster

The morning sun fell across Elizabeth's face gently. She blinked a couple of times to wake herself, slowly sitting up, and letting the smooth covers fall away. Jack did feel the same way for her she did for him. That's all she could think about. That amazing kiss they shared last night played over and over in her mind, making her blush and smile. The way Jack had caressed her face softly, ran his fingers through her hair, and molded his warm lips against her's perfectly, caused a shiver of delight to run down her spine. After the wonderful kiss they just sat there and stared into each other's eyes, wanting to preserve the moment for as long as they could. But Jack noticed Elizabeth nodding off and gathered her up in his arm and tucked her in to bed, kissing her lightly on the lips once more before heading to the crew's sleeping quarters.

Elizabeth stretched and changed into her clothes, which just so happen to belong to Jack. She couldn't help but to pause and inhale his salty, rum scent as she pulled the heavy fabric on. Elizabeth made her way on deck and immediately looked to the helm to find Jack. He stood tall and proud behind the helm, dreadlocks blowing in the wind, eyes squinted as they scanned the horizon. Jack felt eyes on him and looked to the deck to find his crew working relentlessly and his beautiful blonde pirate staring up at him in admiration.

"Gibbs!" Jack called out to his first mate. Gibbs turned to his captain and saw Jack's eyes glued on Elizabeth. He chuckled to himself and dashed to Jack's side waiting for the usual orders.  
"Take the helm." Jack moved for Gibbs to wrap his hands around the spokes.

As Jack, smirking in contained excitement, swaggered over to Elizabeth Gibbs shook his head and whispered to himself, " Love is a strange thing, I only hope Jack knows what his gettin' himself into."

--

Will watched storm clouds gather in the distant before retreating below deck. He rounded the corner and stood outside Davy Jones's room, the familiar organ music filled the air. A creak of a floorboard above Will's head signaled that his father was mapping out the deck and crew.

Just the other day Bootstrap had pulled Will to the side and alerted him of the upcoming island where Davy's chest laid. Just a day away. Will assigned his father the job of finding a lifeboat furthest from prying eyes and an easy unnoticeable way of leaving the ship. Will's job was to memorize Davy Jones's routine, the way he disappeared into his room every evening to pound on his organ, and then eventually wound his music box up to lull himself to sleep. Everything was in place. Tonight would be the night he would snatch the key and steal away; he no longer had to stay aboard the dreary ship. Unfortunately his father would have to stay, the oath he made bounded him to the ship. Will made a promise with his father that soon his dagger would be deep within the bloody chambers of Davy's heart and he'd be free from this bleak miserable ship. But first Will had to leave, he hoped that once Davy was gone, everything would be fine, his father would be free and Elizabeth would be safe in his arms again. Too bad neither Will nor his father realized the repercussions of stabbing the heart.

--

"Good mornin', luv." Jack approached Elizabeth with a sincere smile; Elizabeth couldn't help the warmth and love that spread through her as she watched him.

"Good morning Jack." Elizabeth replied walking to the railing and staring out into the ocean. She wanted to him to follow, something in her female nature was forcing her to turn her back and have Jack reach out to her. The nervous grip on her heart only increased as Jack, did in fact, follow her. He leaned against the rail and smiled whole-heartedly at her. Elizabeth smiled back until his deep gaze made blush and she ducked her head to examine her nails. She heard a thump and looked up to find Jack placing his jar of dirt, she didn't even know he had with him, on the railing, placing his arm on top of it for balance.

"Sleep well?" Jack inquired enjoying her flustered state and struggling to keep his hand from reaching out and stroking her red tinted cheeks.

"Yes, very. Thank you." She answered turning to him. She stood there watching him, wanting him to bring up the amazing kiss they shared just the night before. But Jack was too busy memorizing the way her hair danced in the salty breeze and how her squinted from the sun reflecting in the ocean. Little did Elizabeth know Jack had absolutely no intention of bringing up the breath-taking kiss, he was afraid consequences would ensue along the lines of a sore cheek.

"Jack, about last night." Elizabeth started, she faltered when she saw Jack's stance weaken and his eyes fall to study the deck. Was he ashamed? Did he only kiss her because he was drunk? She did recall the heavy rum drinking that occurred, but she was sober enough and she was positive Jack was at the time.

"Yes, dearie?" Jack prompted her; he wanted to get it over with, though he knew he'd probably hear how she was upset with him for performing such an act when she was engaged.

"That kiss…" Elizabeth breathed; she was lost in thought, staring up at the clouds as she let the memory of it fill her. Jack on the other hand winced, preparing himself for the big blowout.

"That kiss… it was wonderful. I have never felt so alive. It was… brilliant, and… I just… Jack?" Elizabeth happened to glance at Jack and watched him staring at her in complete shock, his jaw dropped. She was practically thanking him! She wasn't angry she was delighted! Jack felt is ego growing right then.

"Do go on, luv." Jack recovered and gestured for her to continue. She gave him a quizzical look before smiling faintly and continued.

" Jack, I wasn't ashamed for kissing you, even though I have a… fiancé. I knew I felt… something for you, but with that kiss, it brought confirmation." Here she paused she looked up into Jack's brown eyes, he had moved closer noticing how hard it was for her to say this and how vulnerable she felt. Jack was standing over her, almost protectively, as if to ward away all of her discomforts. Elizabeth stood up tall and stepped closer to Jack, feeling his warm rum scented breath, and brought her hand up to brush his cheek lovingly.

"Jack, I-"

"Capn' there's ship trailing us!" Gibbs sputtered as he ran up to them, interrupting Elizabeth's soft words. Jack groaned and glared at Gibbs, he wrapped an arm around Elizabeth's waist, he was so eager to hear her next words he didn't want her running off, besides whenever an opportunity to have Elizabeth in his arms presented himself he took it. Then scooped the jar of dirt into the crook of his other arm. He wasn't sure of the rules of the jar of dirt and wanted to be safe, so carrying it wherever he went seemed to be his best bet.

"What is it flying?" Jack asked, he really wasn't in the mood for a swashbuckling pirate fight. He had more important things, no, people, a certain woman pirate to attend to.

"It has British flags!" Gibbs shouted, he was afraid, a small pirate ship, no matter the pirates on it, were no match against a full-blown Navy ship. Jack realized this and paled slightly.

"Gibbs, can we out run 'er?" Jack slowly began walking towards the helm, dragging Elizabeth with him as Gibbs trotted nervously at his side.

"They're gainin' as we speak. I fear a nasty fight is to happen." Gibbs declared, glancing behind him at the enemy ship that was, indeed, gaining incredibly fast. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes; she has seen the ship before. Then suddenly she gasped and involuntarily grasped Jacks coat: it was Beckett.

"What's troublin' ye?" Jack whispered, noting her sudden panic. Elizabeth looked up with wide frightened eyes.

"Jack, it's Beckett." She whispered as if just uttering his name would summon him. Jack stiffened and pulled Elizabeth closer, rubbing her arm soothingly. Then suddenly there was a boom, like thunder, and the sound of cracking wood and shouts followed the ship shuddered under the blow sending Jack's jar of dirt sailing through the air and landed gracefully… in the ocean. Jack's eyes grew wide. His only safety from the bloody beastie was now at the bottom of the ocean. _Bugger._ Jack squeezed Elizabeth tightly trying to keep her mind at ease he didn't want her scared. But then again they were in deep trouble.

"Lizzie, stay in the captain's quarters." Jack whispered pecking her quickly on the lips and shoving her towards the stairs. Elizabeth glared at Jack and placed her hand on the hilt of her sword, stubbornly running after Jack. Hearing her light steps Jack sighed, frustrated, and whirled around to face her.

"Elizabeth, below deck, now!" He shouted standing over her, sternly. She cowered and stared up at him in shock. Jack never called Elizabeth by her full name. She was scared that she had finally crossed some line and he was seriously mad. He hadn't meant to yell but why couldn't she see that when she was in harm's way he couldn't concentrate, his eyes would always be on her. Jack knew Elizabeth didn't like walking away from fights but he didn't want her hurt, why couldn't she see this?

Elizabeth nodded her head slowly and disheartened retreated to the captain's quarters. Jack watched her go and felt something, probably guilt for causing her somber state, tearing at his heart. Another cannon ball tore through the right side of the ship. Jack stumbled as the ship tittered and he began to bark orders out, sending pirates to their positions. Jack nearly growled as he watched Beckett, hands clasp behind his back, smirking smugly as if to say, "give up now, you have no way out." A few more explosive cannons sounded, from both ships, and soon the Beckett's ship glided smoothly next to the Pearl. Jack hissed and pulled his sword out, ordering his crew to board the other ship, but Beckett's crew was faster and scurried aboard the Black Pearl. Pistols erupted and swords clashed, for every pirate there were two British soldiers. Jack was slashing away at two very skilled soldiers; his eyes surveyed his crew proudly as he hunted for Beckett.

The larger of the soldiers Jack was battling thrust his sword forward and Jack jumped barely dodging it, and ducked as the other soldier made a swipe at his head. Jack stood up and began weaving through the mayhem. Where was Beckett? A roll of unease churned his stomach as he darted downstairs to the captain's quarters.

Beckett walked threateningly up to Elizabeth, angry that she had escaped and left him in Port Royal, angry that she was marrying Will, angry that she refused him. He grinded his teeth and snapped his wrist forward, landing a heavy punch across Elizabeth's face. Blood spurted from her nose and she could already feel the bruise forming around her eye. Elizabeth fell backwards grabbing onto the wall for support, but Beckett advanced on her, pinning Elizabeth against the wall, and putting his hands on either side of her face, trapping her.

"Well, look who it is. The sweet little governor's daughter, frolicking with pirates again. If I find out that one of your pirate friends has taken what is rightfully mine you will pay." Beckett breathed, his eyes held a dark humor, he loved scaring Elizabeth, and he wanted nothing more than to give her pain.

Elizabeth felt so stupid, she had heard a knock at her door and expected Jack, not Beckett. But here she was, cornered by this vile man. Elizabeth started to panic and she tried to push Beckett away, but he just laughed and grabbed her wrists in one large hand. Sucking in a huge gulp of air Elizabeth started to scream when Beckett's lips crashed into her's. Elizabeth squealed in disgust and fear, she began shoving and hitting at Beckett. But he was too strong, he moved closer, squeezing her wrists tightly and holding her to his mouth with his other hand twisted painfully in her hair.

Suddenly a gunshot filled the air and the door swung open, Jack stood in the open doorway taking in Beckett's actions. Jack's eyes grew dark and his appearance held nothing but fury. Jack's mind went blank and blind rage took over any coherent thought that might have been present. His fist connected with Beckett's face, sending him sprawling to the ground. Jack reached for Elizabeth but heard the familiar sound of a sword being unsheathed and Jack turned with his sword, drawn and ready. Beckett yelled in outrage for being interrupted and threw himself at Jack, who stepped at of the way. Unfortunately that's just what Beckett wanted Jack to do as he plunged his sword into Elizabeth's leg. She screamed and fell to the floor writhing in pain. Beckett stood over her smiling down; he bent down to brush her hair out of her face.

"You need to learn your place Miss Swann." But don't worry, my future wife, I'll show you what your job as a woman is on our wedding night." Beckett chuckled manically to himself and stood leaving the room with a slow contented pace.

Jack was rooted in place; he wanted to rip the revolting Beckett in half. But he couldn't, he didn't have the strength inside to even yell at Beckett, his very heart seemed to stop as he observed the blood that was collecting onto the floor.

Jack finally snapped out of his horrified trance and moved to Elizabeth's side. Her eyes were red and feverish; she was in so much pain. When Jack knelt beside her she immediately twisted her hands into his coat holding on to him as if his very touch was healing. Jack began to tremble, in fear and rage; he stroked Elizabeth's face gently trying to erase the immense pain and terror that was in her eyes. He gently scooped her up and winced as he heard her whimper, trying to smother her cries of pain. He placed her on the bed and raced to his desk pulling out thread, a needle, and wraps. Piling the materials on the table he carefully ripped the cloth away from Elizabeth's leg and inspected the wound. He could faintly hear the sounds of cheers and guessed the British crew had departed and the crew was celebrating.

The swelling wound was an angry red and purple, blood poured out of her continuously. Jack glanced up to find Elizabeth starting to slip into unconsciousness.

"Lizzie, luv, stay with me!" Jack's voice wavered, he knew it was no use, if the massive blood loss didn't knock her out, the pain surely would. Elizabeth's eyes slowly stared to close as she watched Jack hunched over her, his face etched with pure worry and fear, and then the darkness over took her.

Oh dear, it seems things just keep getting worse. Anyway, I apologize for posting so late, summer always slows me down, I don't like the heat. It might help if you guys would review though, maybe then I'd be willing to post this faster… please review!!


	8. Chapter 8

I wanted to give you this so you wouldn't panic about the cliffhanger.

Disclaimer: POTC isn't mine… duh.

Chapter Eight: Hope?

Jack gripped Elizabeth's hand as hard as he could. He stared intently into her pale face. As Jack examined Elizabeth's wound, he realized that it wasn't going to heal well. He didn't want to even think about it but his knowledge of stab wounds was telling him it was infected. This meant that Elizabeth's shivering form, clammy palms, and pale complexion wasn't in his imagination. She was ill.

The enormity of this situation hit Jack hard. He released Elizabeth's slender hand and began furiously pacing the cabin. _No, this isn't happening. I won't let her- no, no, I can't let her. _His thoughts were fast and desperate. How was he to cure her when he was in the middle of the blasted sea with a squid face following them and a giant beastie on their tail- wait? Jack had completely forgotten that predicament. Three days. This was the third day. Davy Jones wasn't one to forget debts, especially ones made with a certain Captain Jack Sparrow. Not to mention his precious jar of dirt was no longer with him. Jack swallowed and clutched the back of a nearby chair in frustration. This was bad news, very bad news.

Elizabeth started coughing violently, her eyes scrunching in pain and her body curling up as she heaved. Jack immediately knelt beside her taking one of her trembling fist and wrapping both of his hands around it. He closed his eyes and placed soft kisses along her clammy forehead and cheeks. He stroked her hair with a shaky hand, willing her pain to disappear and for her to open her hazel eyes and smile up at him. The thought of never seeing her eyes gleam with excitement for an oncoming battle or roll with exasperation when he made a crude joke was too painful to bear.

Jack gasped out and buried his face in her hair. Who knew a pirate could cry such heartfelt tears?

--

Will slowly swung the heavy wooden door open, revealing Davy Jones slumped over his organ, the music box chiming away. Taking careful, deliberate steps Will knelt besides Davy Jones, staring up into his massive tangle of tentacles. He squinted and ducked his head lower peeking through the slimy, squirming mess and saw a silver glint: the keys. Tentatively lifting the tentacles up and over with a couple of old chopsticks he found hidden in the kitchen, he saw the keys perfectly. He gingerly reached out and uncurled Davy's tightly wound tentacle, allowing the keys to clank as they fell to his waiting palm.

Will eagerly left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. He held the keys up to a torch, smiling in triumph as they gleamed in the dim light. With quick light steps he dashed on deck and met his father who was readying a lifeboat.

"In case I don't see you again-" Bootstrap began before his son interrupted.

"No, I will see you again. I'll make sure of it." Will's eyes were dark and they held a determination that Bootstrap had rarely seen. Looking Will up and down Bootstrap couldn't help the surge of pride he felt. He had a brave boy and he felt grateful for the short reunion they had.

"Still, William, I want you to have this." Bootstrap laid a dagger in Will's hand and smiled sadly at Will. He hoped his son would be able to escape all of this, marry Elizabeth, and create a family Bootstrap wished he had. Something tore at his heart when he realized he had had a family, he just didn't stick around for it.

"I will not rest until this goes through Davy's heart." Will declared meeting his father's eyes. They nodded and Bootstrap patted Will on the back as he jumped into the lifeboat, lowered the boat and began rowing away. Bootstrap stood at the railing watching his only son his only remnant of his human life sail away. _Good luck dear William. _

_--_

Jack was drained of all emotions he stared down at Elizabeth's sickly body and wished more than anything for port, or doctor, something that would free her from this pain. He had a bowl of water and cloth to wipe to keep her cool, though her burning fever was making that near impossible.

A light knock on the door brought Jack out of his depressed gaze. He looked to the door and waited for whomever it was to just enter, he didn't have enough energy to answer. Slowly the door swung open and Gibbs walked in timidly, throwing a frightened look at Elizabeth.

"Cap'n, the island is up ahead. Do ye want us to make for it?" Gibbs voice was too gentle. Jack wondered if it showed that he had been crying. Any other time he would be demanding to know what had Gibbs looking so shaken, but Jack was too far gone in his own worry to care if Gibbs saw him in this fragile state. Jack knew that this island contained the chest; as for medical help he was sure nothing of that sort occupied the island. Still, maybe if he were to take the chest and threatened Davy with it, maybe just maybe he'd be able to escape and take Elizabeth somewhere safe. As for the beastie, Davy would call it off if he discovered Jack had the chest, right? This would work, it had to. He could make it happen, after all, he was Captain Jack Sparrow. But a heavy feeling resided in his heart as he thought that, suddenly that name didn't seem as glamorous.

Jack groaned in irritation, he felt at a loss. He had to try though, even if went down trying. He wasn't going to sit back and let Elizabeth die.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs called to Jack who seemed to have zoned out for a moment. Jack warily looked to Gibbs and nodded, hoping Gibbs could take of the crew and the Pearl for a while. Gibbs nodded his head to show he understood and strode out, quietly closing the door as he left.

"Lizzie luv, what am I to do with ye?" Jack breathed as he picked the damp cloth back up and swabbed at her forehead. He could feel the slight tilt of the ship as the crew changed course and made for the island. Sighing heavily he hoped his new plan would work, but he was deathly scared it wouldn't. Davy was just as clever as he was, not to mention evil, and he might lash out in unpleasant way if Jack were to obtain the chest. If only someone could help…

--

Will's arms ached and his breath was short. He had been rowing for hours on end and he was exhausted. Davy's keys were tucked away in his pocket along with his father's dagger. After what seemed like an eternity, an island cropped up in the distance. Will's hopes soared and he began rowing fiercely. He would finally be on land again to soak up the sun, run through the sand, and breath in the tropical scent. It frightened him a little when he realized what only a few days of being on that ship had done to his spirit. Gripping his oars he rowed harder yet, an image of his father sending him off to live a life he wanted flashed through Will's mind. Davy Jones's days were numbered.

This chapter, though extremely short, was full of vital information. I hope you found a little solace in finding Elizabeth alive, just in poor shape. The next chapter will be longer and will hold loads of action, so don't be deterred by this snippet. Please review, it will do you good.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for reading, but I'd really like some reviews! Please! Well, here's the ninth chapter, and hey, why not let me know what you think?

Disclaimer: Ol' Disney owns POTC…

Chapter Nine: Love's Ultimate Test

Davy Jones snored and mumbled in his sleep. His music box chimed a beautiful sound that he just couldn't get enough of. The music gradually got slower and soon came to a complete halt, waking Davy up. He gave the music box a tender look, wishing the girl who possessed its twin would come back and finally end his misery. Why had she left him? Why hasn't she said anything to him? Didn't she realize he had… he had… _loved_ her? He had been unshakably, undeniably in love with her… and she left…

The soreness in his empty chest raged and he instinctively reached for his key to remind him that he owned a heart. But his tentacles couldn't find the cool metal. The key wasn't there. Panic tore at him and he threw himself from his chair at his organ and dashed from his cabin to the deck. _Who did this! They'll wish they never set sails on the sea once I'm through with them! Then it's the locker for them! _The boy. The boy, the one in… love with the pirate girl. He had been acting strange and quiet lately. It had to be him. Davy seethed and pounded the mast that stood before him; the crew sent him worried looks. Will obviously wanted to help his little fiancée who was unfortunately in the hands of Jack and- Jack. Jack Sparrow. Davy Jones's eyes squinted in anger, a horrific smirk appeared on his face. _Day three, Captain Sparrow. Where are my souls?_

--

"Jack?" Gibbs stood besides his captain, the lifeboat was ready and Gibbs was trying to prod Jack into the lifeboat, but so far to no avail. Jack knelt besides the bed Elizabeth lay in, her fever hadn't worsened but neither had the chills and coughing fits that ailed her. The island waited for them, and Jack knew he had to find the chest, for Elizabeth. The trouble was he couldn't pry himself from her side. Her wound looked incredibly painful as well and he was worried that wouldn't heal, which would pull Elizabeth further into her illness, leading to… death. Jack swallowed hard brushed Elizabeth's damp hair out of her closed eyes.

"Jack, it will be quick, we'll scurry onto the island snatch up the chest and scurry on back here before Miss Swann misses us, besides she'll 'ave the 'hole crew watchin' over 'er." Gibbs smiled encouragingly and gestured to the door. Jack nodded, kissing Elizabeth lightly on the lips and pivoting on his heel and speeding out of the cabin before he could change his mind. Jack's knuckles turned white as he clutched his compass, he knew that in the past it had pointed to Elizabeth, he only hoped he could get it to seek out the chest. This was his only option, if this didn't work, what would?

The sun glinted brightly in the sky, emitting a happy light, an atmosphere completely different to Jack's emotions. Pintel and Ragetti rowed the boat as Gibbs eyed Jack, concerned. Finally reaching the island Jack turned to view the Pearl. It swayed and rocked in the green and blue waves, if the love of his life wasn't lying in agony on it, he would be in awe of its beauty. Love of his life? There was no denying it now, Jack was unmistakably in love with Elizabeth, who was regrettably in engaged to a dreadful eunuch.

Jack sighed and snapped his compass open watching the needle spin in circles, it was time to get to business. He closed his eyes and whispered for the location of the chest, the object that would get them out of this mess. Chancing a peek Jack slowly opened his eyes and watched as the needle spun once more before stopping, pointing to his right. Breathing a sigh of relief that it wasn't pointing to Elizabeth, but the chest, Jack began running, keeping his eyes on the needle and yelling to Pintel and Ragetti to mind the boat. Gibbs looked up and dug a shovel out of the lifeboat before running after Jack. Pintel and Ragetti watched the two speed off and groaned.

"Those two always get to 'ave all the bloody fun!" Pintel muttered plopping down in the sand. Ragetti mumbled in agreement and took a sit next to Pintel.

"Wait, wot's that?" Ragetti breathed pointing down the shore to another lifeboat gently floating in the shallows. Pintel jumped up and gazed at the abandoned lifeboat.

"Someone else must be 'ere?" Pintel wondered, he took a step forward but stopped as a loud burst came from the ocean. The monstrous Dutchman surfaced, causing water to cascade off its slimy, salty sides, and bobbed as it began gliding towards the Pearl. Pintel and Ragetti gazed at it in amazement before exchanging scared glances and dashing off after Gibbs and Jack.

--

Beckett smiled contently to himself. The attack earlier had been brilliant; he couldn't have done a better job. Elizabeth finally got the punishment for running around with those ruffians and now she would go back to Port Royal where she belonged. All his stab wound would do is put Elizabeth in intense pain and possibly inflict her with an illness. Beckett chuckled to himself as he thought of the immense joy in Governor Swann's face as he gave his daughter away to a Commodore. Life would be great, it would be exactly how he wanted it he always got what wanted.

Which was why the Navy ship was hiding on the other side of the island. They were wanted for the right moment to spring back onto the Pearl, Beckett would follow Jack back to Port Royal, because he was sure Elizabeth would see the error in her ways, and then he'd be able to finally kill Sparrow.

Beckett walked across the deck; hands clasped firmly behind his back, he sighed happily and gazed at the island. Was that movement? Beckett walked up to the railing peered closer to the island. Someone was there. He quickly opened his telescope up and peered at the figures. A Mr. Gibbs could be seen sweating and shoveling away as Jack stood off to the side, nervously tapping his foot and watching his compass.

"What are you up to this time, Mr. Sparrow?" Beckett murmured, slipping his telescope back into his pocket and striding off, with a delightfully evil smirk, Beckett headed for the helm. Maybe killing Sparrow would be easier than he previously thought.

--

Will stumbled over a giant root and barely stopped himself from smashing his face into a large stone. No words can explain how utterly stupid he felt. Yes, he was in fact, free of the Dutchman, but was stuck on some deserted spit of land. And how was he suppose to find the chest? It would take him years to dig through all the sand with… with what? His hands? Will moaned and ran his hand through his hair, agitated. He suddenly jerked around as he heard low voices shouting just beyond a line of trees. Grabbing his dagger from his pocket he began stalking towards the voices, darting his eyes around for an ambush. Hesitantly pulling back a branch to peer at the strangers, he let out a gasp and flung himself through the vegetation in glee.

"Jack! I'm so glad I found you!" Will yelled, smiling in absolute relief as he strode over to Jack and his first mate. Will's breath nearly left him as he witnessed the chest itself sitting daintily on a pile of dug sand. Gibbs threw down his shovel and sent Jack a knowing look; love could lift you off your feet or slam you to the ground, and right now Gibbs felt love was smashing Jack down with a brute force. He was sure Jack wasn't enthralled to see the whelp, especially when the whelp's fiancée was lying in what could be her death if they didn't hurry. Jack stared at Will in disbelief and shock, making no move to speak. Will stopped walking and raised his eyebrow in confusion, giving Gibbs an expectant look.

"Mr. Turner, what brings ye 'ere?" Gibbs finally broke through the unsettling silence and greeted Will with a friendly smile.

"Yes, whelp, what brings ye 'ere, I thought ye were stuck with ol' squid face?" Jack questioned, his voice obviously disproving. Will cocked his head; he hadn't been expecting such hostility especially from the man who was watching over his fiancée. Wait, where was Elizabeth?

"Where is she, where's Elizabeth?" Will asked excitedly, he decided he shouldn't let Jack in on his plan to find the chest, which wouldn't be too hard now that it was lying in front of him. Besides he missed his fiancée. Jack's face feel slightly, and his stature seemed to shrink, Will noticed and was frightened by this. Jack looked back up to him and smirked, trying pull his wit and arrogance back out.

"Ye bonny lass wanted to come on this little adventure, but I ordered 'er to stay in me cabin." Jack's voice was incredibly weak and Will didn't buy his poor lie.

"Jack, don't lie to me. Is she okay?" Will started to worry. What had happened to his fiancée to cause such reluctance from Jack?

"Cap'n!!" Pintel panted, he stumbled to Jack's side, huffing and gasping to catch his breath, Ragetti close behind. Gibbs, Will, and Jack eyed them in curious expectation, but both pirates were too out of breath to say anything.

"Out with it!" Jack finally yelled he didn't like the urgency that hung in the air. In fact he felt himself unconsciously edging towards the Pearl that lay behind a thicket of palm trees. Pintel coughed and pointed towards the Pearl, this simple movement caused Jack's heart to pound painfully and he took off running. Gibbs started after him, leaving Pintel and Ragetti lying on the ground in exhaustion and Will staring at the chest with raw hunger.

--

_No! No, this isn't happening!_ Jack's lungs ached and burned as he sprinted franticly towards the lifeboat. He pushed it into the water and jumped in shoving the oars into the water and rowed like mad. Gibbs caught up and hopped in grabbing another set of oars and joined Jack in the panicked rowing. Jack was oblivious to everything around him, he had his mind set on one thing: Elizabeth. The sight of the Dutchman sliding in gently next to the Pearl nearly gave Jack a heart attack, and his stomach churned in unease. His fingers trembled in fatigue as he gripped the oars with unnecessary strength. He clenched his teeth and growled in frustration, they weren't moving fast enough!

Finally after the continuous rowing, the Pearl loomed right behind them and Jack didn't hesitate as he climbed the side and jumped on deck, Gibbs on his heels. Davy Jones 's crew had the Pearls' crew in their hands, knives and pistols at throats and heads. Elizabeth was standing in front of Davy a knife at her throat. Jack clutched the railing in fear and rage as he watched Elizabeth shake and cough, barely able to stand as Davy gripped her arm without mercy and dug his steel into her neck, hard enough to create a slight cut. Jack felt his whole being slip away as he realize he was all alone in this, Gibbs had been snatched up by a crewmember of the Dutchman.

"Mr. Sparrow, how nice of ye to join us." Davy sneered, smiling darkly at the helpless Captain. Jack looked Davy straight in the eye and stood taller.

"What do I owe this abrupt meeting?" Jack smirked and stepped closer, the gears turning in his mind as he tried to devise a plan.

"I'm just here to collect the soul ye promised me? Davy answered; he was elated to see the extreme anger displayed on Jack's face. Jack looked to the ground then back to Davy.

"Listen mate, ye can't 'ave 'er." Jack informed, his voice low and serious. Davy felt a bit annoyed.

"Jack, ye should have thought about that before ye promised her soul to me." Davy replied, pressing the knife harder against Elizabeth's pale skin. She tried half-heartedly to struggle but stopped, not having enough energy to move. Jack walked easily up to Davy and glared deeply into his eyes.

"Ye can't 'ave 'er. Take me. Just let 'er go." Jack declared, he no longer feared death, if he had to die in order save Elizabeth, then that's what he'd do. This got Elizabeth's attention, her eyes widened in fear and she tried to reach for him, but Davy grabbed her arm and pinned it to her side.

"Jack, no, don't." Elizabeth whimpered in a hoarse voice. The sound tore at Jack's heart, Elizabeth was clearly still sick she needed rest. Davy watched them gaze longingly into each other's eyes, it hurt to watch, he remembered doing that with his lover once. Heaving an irritated sigh, he threw Elizabeth into the hands of his crew and stalked towards Jack.

"If ye want to die, then I have no problem arranging that." Davy backed Jack into the main mast and handcuffed him there, laughing in pure delight. Davy signaled for his crew to board the Dutchman and he looked once more at Jack.

"Watching ye go down with ye ship and lover," Davy threw an amused look at Elizabeth," will be fun." Davy boarded his ship and the Dutchman began to inch away slowly. The Pearl's crew watched, still shaken by their experience, as the Dutchman drew further and further away.

Jack leaned his head against the mast; he hated himself for getting Elizabeth into this mess. How could he put her life on the line like that! He felt cold hands on his cheeks and looked into Elizabeth's curious eyes. She trailed her fingers across his face before dropping them to his handcuff.

"Where are the keys?" She whispered, she stroked his hand and then looked up when there was no answer. Jack watched the way the wind ruffled her blonde hair and the sun glinted in her eyes. He was going to miss her so much.

"There are none, dearie. Never used these, didn't think there was any use 'aving keys." Jack's voice was soft and Elizabeth began tugging gently at the metal surrounding Jack's wrist.

"Ye need to leave, luv." Jack whispered grabbing her arm tenderly in his free hand.

"What? Why? Maybe if we use-"

"Luv, get into a lifeboat now." Jack's voice was a shade harsher. His grip turned into a caress as he brushed his fingers slowly against her skin. She looked at him in confusion before turning away as rough coughs tore up her throat. Jack blinked back tears that had started to form. He had to stay strong, for her.

"Gents! It 'as been a pleasure working with ye, as my last order as captain, I want ye all on that island, as soon as possible." Jack yelled above everyone. They stopped their nervous muttering and stared at Jack. Last orders? What did he mean? Elizabeth began crying, she understood completely.

"No Jack, please, I'll get you out and we can all go-"

"Lizzie, I want ye in a lifeboat now. Ye'll be okay." Jack brought her into a crushing embrace, breathing in her scent one last time and allowing a few tears to be shed. The crew averted their eyes, everything became clear, and began lowering a lifeboat; they weren't going to disobey their captain's last orders. As the crew filled the boat Jack pulled Elizabeth's chin up and kissed her hard and passionately, everything dropped away and for a moment they were the only one's alive.

"Lizzie, go." Jack breathed onto her lips as they separated. She shook her head and buried her face in his chest. Jack's heart gradually picked up speed; she had to get off the ship now.

"Lizzie luv, now, ye 'ave to go now!" He tried to pry her off of him, but he froze as he heard a familiar click. She looked at him innocently; tears glistened in her eyes and down her cheeks. Jack's heart broke and she was dooming herself to stay with him. Death, love's ultimate test and Elizabeth was willing face it with him. He grabbed her face and began kissing her again and again. There was no use prodding her off the ship, she was now handcuffed as well, and he wasn't going to waste their last moments arguing.

All too soon they felt the expected and unpleasant jerk of the ship. Elizabeth gasped and looked to the ship's side, tentacles slowly slithered on deck. Jack pushed Elizabeth's face into his chest, hiding her eyes from the monster. He watched the beast slowly clamber up the ship and stop, its mouth just a couple feet away. It let out a boisterous roar, shaking the Pearl. Elizabeth let out a small cry and pressed herself tighter against Jack, he squeezed her tightly with his free arm.

"Hello Beastie." Jack greeted it, staring at it intently, with blazing confidence in his eyes. He wasn't scared, not when he had Elizabeth in his arms. The beast lunged at the two and Jack turned his face into Elizabeth's hair as it closed its mouth around them.

This isn't quite the end, FYI. Now please send reviews and I promise to update soon, I know this cliffhangers are painful, but you have to admit they build suspense and keep you reading. REVIEW, please?


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, everyone thanks a million for reading! It brings me joy to know people like my writing. By the way, keep information in mind that was mentioned briefly in earlier chapters… just in case you get confused during this chapter. So the note at the end of this last chapter is very important. And I did just say last chapter? Yep, so read the note, um, well, read the story first.

Chapter Ten: The End?

"God almighty." Gibbs breathed, his eyes widened at the sight he beheld. The kraken curled its thick tentacles tightly around the Pearl, cracking and snapping the beautiful structure. Swallowing hard, Gibbs realized his beloved captain and the sweet Miss Swann were dying as he watched from the safety of the lifeboat. He had tried to wait for them, or at least Miss Swann, but the crew had gotten antsy and restrained him as they rowed away, too afraid for their own skins to care for anyone else.

The kraken's roars ripping through the air and the sound of the Pearl's destruction were the only noises as the pirates watched their home and captain disappear. Everyone was in awe as they realized Jack Sparrow was finally caught, there was no escaping this. The rowing slowly picked back up as a heavy mournful silence fell over them.

--

Will's hand itched towards his pocket, already feeling the cool metal in it. The chest sat in the sand waiting for him to reach for it. This was his chance, Jack was obviously distracted and Will wasn't sure how long that would last. So in one fluid motion he fell to his knees and grasped the chest tentatively. A steady beat vibrated through his hands, making him smile. Davy's heart really does lie within this chest. Pintel and Ragetti sat up from their collapsed positions, watching Will in curiosity. Will was oblivious to all around him as he began to withdraw the key from his pocket and placed it in the key hole preparing to unlock the chest, but stopped when he heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed.

"Mr. Turner. What a surprise." Beckett's voice was amused and sent a cold shiver down Will's spine. Will sighed and slowly retracted his fingers from around the chest and stood up, spinning around to face Beckett. Smirking Beckett, slide into a fighting poise, balancing his sword perfectly. Pintel and Ragetti ran up behind Will to help him if a fight were to break out. Beckett didn't notice the two pirates as his eyes fell to the chest. He smothered a gasp as he recognized the chest and the immense power that it held. He could control the seas with that chest, not to mention, it'd be a snap to kill Sparrow if he were to assume Davy's position. As for Elizabeth she wouldn't have a choice, she'd have to marry him if he were to own the seas. It all could be his.

"I see you didn't gather Sparrow's compass like you were instructed to." Beckett announced, trying to keep the atmosphere light and friendly, but made no move to put his sword away. Holding Will as a hostage was another great way to threaten Elizabeth into a marriage.

"Elizabeth is no longer in your hands. I owe you nothing." Will hissed glaring icily at Beckett. Will seethed as he set his eyes on the man who locked his fiancée away, and the way Beckett looked to the chest was making Will uneasy. Will's ostentatious possessive stance told Beckett that retrieving the chest wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. But what Beckett wants, Beckett gets.

"How about we settle this like civilized gentlemen." Beckett chuckled, slowly dropping his sword to his side, but not putting it completely away.

"I'm not the one with my sword out." Will whispered sternly. Beckett's fake smile wavered and he cast a desperate look to the chest that didn't go unnoticed by Will. The two realized they weren't suppose to be friends, but their hatred for each other was confusing, neither knew where it began or ended. But they knew it was there and they weren't going to ignore it.

Suddenly, Beckett lunged, piercing the air where Will had been standing, but Will had grabbed Pintel's sword from his sheath and jumped to the side, barely escaping Beckett's sharp sword. Will took off through the dense foliage, Beckett on his tail. The two whacked through the trees and swished their blades at each other's throats and jabbed at each other's stomachs.

"Why are you doing this!" Will yelled, throwing Beckett against a tree. Beckett turned and growled in frustration.

"That chest there, whether you know its importance or not, I will have it!" Beckett yelled jumping over an upturned tree.

Pintel and Ragetti listened to the sounds of males arguing and metal clashing. They exchanged surprised glances at the turn of events and then fixed their eyes on the chest that had caused the trouble. Pintel walked timidly up to the chest and glanced back at Ragetti who quietly stepped to Pintel's side. They exchanged a knowing glance, this chest was apparently very powerful and seeing as it was unguarded they decided to take advantaged of the moment. Pintel sunk to his knees, Ragetti crept up behind him, and turned the key slowly, hearing a light click and the lid flew open. There, sitting in the corner of the chest, was the bloody still-beating heart of Davy Jones. Pintel was struck with awe and watched it beat away before turning around to Ragetti and slamming the lid shut. The two gave each other excited glances and Ragetti grabbed one side of the chest while Pintel tugged at his coat awkwardly and shifted it to hide a suspicious shape.

"It would only be right for us to take temptation out of their way." Pintel reasoned grabbing one side of the chest. Deviously giggling the two hurried down the beach, the chest bouncing between them.

Will's sword flung through the air and slammed into a tree, the point embedded in the thick bark. Beckett smirked and inched closer to Will, readying himself to thrust his blade into Will's stomach. Just as the blade stabbed forward Will stumbled to the side and fell as Beckett's sword slipped from his hand and cluttered down a small hillside and disappeared in a patch of bushes. Will watched it fall in relief and detected movement where the chest resided and leapt up to check on the chest. Beckett growled and was about to tackle Will and kill him with his own hands when he noticed Will running towards the clearing they had just been. Before rushing after him Beckett tugged Will's sword out of the tree and slipped it in his sheath.

"No! It's gone!" Will seethed, where was the chest? Beckett glared at the empty spot where the chest had once sat.

"There!" Will shouted pointing to the two stumbling pirates stealing the chest. Will and Beckett hurried after them; their differences were set aside as they watched their treasure shrink in the distance.

Pintel and Ragetti heard Beckett and Will huffing after them and increased their speed. Rounding the corner they saw the Pearl's crew just making it to land in their lifeboat. Knowing Jack had been after the chest and not wanting to be caught stealing it they plastered fake smiles on their faces and Pintel and Ragetti sprinted forward to gallantly hand the sacred treasure to their brave captain. But Jack wasn't there. Instead as they examined the boat and shore for the captain they heard a sickening roar and turned to see the last of the Pearl being devoured by the devilish beast. Will and Beckett came to a stop as they witnessed the horrific scene as well.

Will began frantically searching for Elizabeth through the crew, but he couldn't find her. She couldn't… No. He pushed through everyone and spun in circles looking for her familiar golden hair.

"No…" Will breathed stumbling forward as if he was attempting to race out and rescue her from the monstrosity before him. He knew Elizabeth was on the ship. But there was nothing he could do but watch, taking in ragged, painful breaths to steady his breaking heart. Beckett watched in sweet vindication as Will fell to his knees in agony. Hearing a light rustle from behind, Beckett turned and watched his faithful crew emerge from the trees. He nodded his head to tell them to capture the crew of what was now a pile of broken wood and glass at the bottom of the kraken's stomach. Beckett took the moment to place his sword against Pintel's throat causing the pirate to drop his end of the chest, starting Ragetti into dropping his as well. Beckett gathered the chest in his arms and motioned for his crew and the captives back to his ship. The previous Pearl's crew made no attempt to escape they had nowhere to go and felt they had nothing better to do than head to the noose anyway.

Once the captives were ties securely to the Navy ship's main mast Beckett circled them slowly, taking in his success. The chest sat majestically on his desk and he couldn't wait to view the treasure that awaited him. Of course the heart was the best perk he received from this whole adventure. He'd make great use of it once something else was done. Bringing Elizabeth and Jack back to life to kill them slowly and painfully himself. In fact he had picked up a great captain to help him with this task. A captain who knew the waters of the end of the world.

Heavy boots stomped upstairs and onto the deck. The owner of the boots smiled, purely enjoying the sight of their victory. He walked around the captives and recognized each face. He sighed and reached for a green apple he had stored in his pocket and took a big bite.

"So tell me. What's become of my ship?" Barbasso turned to Gibbs and grinned wider, apple juice seeping through his scraggily beard.

Sorry to leave you with such a cliffhanger but there's a reason behind it. Here is the super important news, there's going to be a sequel! Woot! So stick around for another swashbuckling tale of our favorite witty pirate. Okay, I just wanted to let anyone reading this know my sequel has been started, it's called A Pirate's Legend, so go on and read away!


End file.
